Dark of the Spark
by Felinafullstop
Summary: Post Dark of the Moon Novelization - MOVIE SPOILERS - The Autobots rebuild after the fallout. Hatchlings are found, and the Decepticons start making plays again.
1. Dark of the Spark

_This is POST Transformers: Dark of the Moon the novel by Peter David. This is an alternate universe though it gives spoilers to the book, and possibly the movie to come, so please, if you don't want to know what happens in the next movie do not read. Reviews are welcome but I understand if you do not wish to read until you see the movie that's fine I just felt so empowered to write. This book was strong and emotional  
><em>

_AU Optimus X Ironhide, Ratchet X Wheeljack, Mirage X Sideswipe _

* * *

><p><strong>Dark of the Spark<strong>

**Arlington National Cemetery, in a space behind the Challenger Shuttle Memorial, we stand. The cemetery is locked down and we're able to walk upright in the sunlight here. It's very early in the morning and the sun scatters as it is filtered by the tress dapping the ground in bright green grass spots.**

**There is a weight in the air that makes one's manifold compress until there's no room to vent. Optimus and the others, I can't imagine what they are going through, I feel for them. They lost their bonded partners, and in that loss we all suffer for it. **

**The five cement pillars stand as grave markers, homage to what we battled, but also an illustration of what's going on. To the back of the field stand five obelisks, five fallen warriors of battles past. In front of these stand the five newest additions to our little graveyard. Our bothers, that fell to the betrayal of one of their own people, and lost their lives… some seemingly for no reason. **

**We stand back, the two micro bots and myself holding small-carved rocks to place at the base of the obelisks. Optimus, Sideswipe, and Ratchet are close to one another, Sideswipe between the older mechs as they share in their sorrow. **

**The stones in the back are older, worn by a few human years of rain and weather, things that on Cybertron, we never had before. Jazz's stone is the oldest and algae clings to the porous cement surface. The sisters' marking stones stand between, unfortunate victims of a blast that tore them apart, two of the sisters were irrevocably damaged, the third extinguished of a broken spark, and the sisters were placed together. One body and three souls buried second in the plot. To their left is Jolt who died barely a month before all this madness with Sentinel began. **

**In front are five more stones. Lost Brothers from the fallout with Sentinel Prime, who is buried nearby, in a grave that will remain without a marker; the final decision in the matter. "Once a Prime always a Prime and honored by Primus." Is what Optimus had said to us, and also that Sentinel would answer to Primus himself for the crimes against his own kind.**

"**Brothers…." I am broken from my melancholy reverie by Prime's resounding Voice. It's shaken but he's mostly keeping himself together. The Few humans that surround us mean the most to us. Sam and Carly stand at my feet holding one another sadly dressed in black, as is the human custom. Brain sits by Carly's feet stock still as Wheelie rolls to me and I lift him up in my free hand so he can see better.**

"**We are here to remember those who fell in battle." Ratchet steps forward slowly as Optimus speaks resoundingly. "Wheeljack for his courage in the face of adversity, we thank him for his service and his contributions to our continued survival." Ratchet shudders at the loss and places the stone down in front of the obelisk. "Mirage who always gave chase and fought to the end, who provided us protection from foes unseen." Sideswipe steps forward as Ratchet returns to his spot and Prime watches the mech sets down the little stone kneeling down. His servos press against the Obelisk and he mourns, his energy field is sour and I know he must be desperately breaking apart inside. After a moment, Optimus gives him plenty of time, he stands and returns to Ratchet and they lean on one another for support. **

"**Skids, who gave his life to save another the greatest of all sacrifices, and his brother Muddflap who fought his final battle with unparalleled passion." I set Wheelie down and he and Brain move forward to the far two left stones." They set down their little stones and look back at me and I nod moving forward to pay my respects to Skids in particular who saved my own life. I reach down lifting the two micro-bots up in my palm and keep them close as I step back. **

**Optimus visibly shakes and the President of the United States looks at Sam. Sam to his credit merely holds up a hand so that he will wait. "Ironhide." Optimus says with a quiet reverence as he steps forward kneeling. "I should have been there." He murmurs to himself. "To stop this." He sets the stone down and lets his servo trail over the obelisk. His voice raises as he says peace for Ironhide. "Ironhide, who had the spark of a soldier, who was a warrior for all of us, who protected, who served, longer than any that I recall." Once satisfied that he's poured his spark out he stands and turns back looking to the rest of us. "Our fallen brother's and sister's deaths shall not be in vain." He continues looking down to the President. **

**The commander and chief, as he is often called, looks up and bows his head in respect to our leader and Optimus for his part nods in return. Then with the sweep of his hands he ushers us all back to the road. **

"**Optimus are you going to be alright?" Ratchet holds him back a moment. **

"**Like you, given time, I will heal." He says and we steps farther down the road to Transform and head back to our hanger. "Ironhide's loss will not leave me for a long time…It's the comfort I miss the most."**

"**I understand." Ratchet sighs as I transform on the street before them. They continue to speak in audio shot as Sam and Carly finish their goodbyes with the President. "Our bond was still new and though I do feel the loss of Wheeljack I Know I don't suffer like you and Sideswipe do." He says softly ever the medic. "Let us return to our temporary base before heading back to Diego Garcia." Optimus gives a curt nod and responds with something but I can't hear it over Sam and Carly climbing in and closing my doors. Wheelie and Brains are deposited in my back seat and buckle themselves into the seat behind Sam with the same belt. **

"**Seatbelts." I say quietly for Sam and Carly. **

**Sam runs his hand along my steering wheel understandingly his expression is sorrowful and angry. "I can't believe they're gone." He rests his arm across my wheel and lays his forehead down upon it.**

**Carly reaches out a careful hand to touch his fore arm and they take hands. "We'll see them again." She says quietly with optimism that makes Sam raise his head. **

"**Have faith." I say softly. **

"**That's hard to do Bee; I've known Ironhide for six years, the twins for two." Sam shakes his head "I couldn't stand those two but Skids…I can't repay what he did for me…. for saving you, you're my best friend Bee." **

**I fall silent. Skids took a hit for me; one that he knew would kill him to save my life. Sam feels that Skids saved me for him and that means more to me than I could ever express, and when I meet Skids again in the great well of all sparks, I shall let him know of my thanks. **

"**Sam we'll see them again, I have no doubt that God and Primus may yet know of one another and will allow us after our times have come be with our friends." Carly is a perfect woman, still wearing the gasket ring around her finger, a proper engagement for a woman to an Autobot. **

**Sam is one of us there is no doubt, and it was wrong to keep him at arms length. I hope we've all learned something from all this. I hope we can do better to keep our family safer. Compared to how many of us are left, there are far too many in that cemetery.**

* * *

><p>Optimus shifted but was still knelt down for a moment before he slowly shifted to stand. He pushed to a lone hanger near the water, the one he and Ironhide had shared for so long. Pressing the key code the door slid back and he stepped inside letting it close behind him.<p>

This room had been more alive when Ironhide was with him when it symbolized what they were together. Now, it was nothing more than an empty shell and the ache that settled deep within his core began to swell.

Finally away from his mechs Optimus allowed his mask to retract. To let the bottled emotion show as he broke down; moving to lay on the berth curled into as small a form he could. The shakes came first, as his hand moved to cover his bleary optics, and then the energon spilled down over his face.

It wasn't the loss of a friend, a solider, that was so harmful. It was the loss of the seemingly only constant in his life, and when he had felt that Ironhide was no longer there it hit him hard. What was worse…He hadn't been there to stop it, the regret ate at his armor and permeated down into his proto-form, and deeper still, his sub-frame.

He'd broke one of the promises he'd made when he and Ironhide Bonded, that they would never part, and battle together to the end in battle. Ratchet had described what had happened and it was so hurtful, that Ironhide hadn't died, as he would have wished, in the heat of battle. Moreover that he was betrayed brought close in a false trust and then shot in the head, then the chest.

The waves of energon spilled over his face as he tried to compose his hurt, he'd asked Primus over and over how, and why? To his queries he received only one answer. '_Because you were not strong enough to see what had been in front of your optics for what it truly was_,' that weakness was tearing him apart, and he rolled over and tried to force away the thought, to push it from his mind, but that was fast becoming an impossible thing to do. The wound was still too fresh, and there wasn't a single patch, repair, or flush that could fix it. He wished he could sleep like the humans did to forget what was going on in his busy processor, but he could not.

There was a name that resounded in his processor and his spark. "Ironhide."


	2. Memories

Dark of the Spark

Chapter 2: Memories

* * *

><p>With a slow vent Ratchet set down the small torch on the side table of his workshop. Bumblebee sat up slowly from his prone position on the berth, turning to Ratchet for only a moment before looking down.<p>

"You're all set Bumblebee, your damage was minimal." Ratchet said slowly. Bumblebee chirped as he slid off the berth and stepped forward placing a hand on Ratchet's shoulder. Giving a soft squeeze before withdrawing his hand the scout stepped for the door. "Bumblebee…" Bee froze but didn't look back. "Thank you."

A low whistle from the scout was the only welcome Ratchet would need to understand. As the door behind him sealed Ratchet moved around the small hanger starting to put objects away slowly one at a time, a wrench here, a driver there, his torch to it's hook on the wall. Turning to the large desk across from his he saw the blue papers scattered everywhere, a workspace frozen in time. Wheeljack's designs were scattered about the table in no particular order.

Ratchet stepped around and pulled out the chair finding himself sliding down into the seat. He lifted the first page and smiled. "Tar gun." He murmured with a slight chuckle. "Well well…" another page came forward. "And what is this suppose to be?" turning it upside down he smiled. "Television receiver for the humans." He set that aside and would see it to its end. Another few pages behind were joined together. The cover said TOP SECRET. Ratchet shrugged and turned the top page.

Putting a hand over his mouth he took pause. Below were the schematics for a base, one that could fit them all, one that would serve as a home, and it was designed around humanity. Walkways in the main halls had catwalks for the humans to walk up with them. The command center was large with a center command platform for the humans. It was a complete integration for NEST, and it was in Ratchet's mind the perfect parting gift.

Ratchet let the papers stay open and just sat there looking over the large command center drawing. The loss was not as strong with Ratchet as with the others, his hurt paled in comparison to the hurt that both Optimus and Sideswipe were dealing with. It was easier but that didn't mean he wasn't entitled to the breakdown that risked to over his emotions.

Reaching up to rub some dust away from his optics, Ratchet sighed. The bond he'd shared with Wheeljack was very new, and so the loss of the signal wasn't as detrimental to him as it was to Optimus who'd had been with Ironhide for many stellar cycles even before the war, and Sideswipe and Mirage who'd been together but separated had still been together for over an earth century.

It wasn't that his time with Wheeljack meant nothing; it was that he just couldn't feel that their small time could even hold a candle to the relationships of the others.

Ratchet reached forward turning to the next page of the book. 'Medical Bay, for Ratch.' Was scrawled along the top and it made him smile. The whole bay was designed as the hanger had been each drawer meticulously labeled.

Closing his optics a moment Ratchet tried to reign in his emotions but could only put on a plastered smile and a hand to wipe away the energon from his face. This page in particular had more detail than the others, more care, and time had been put into getting this right.

Standing Ratchet tore it out and moved to his desk across the room and used small nails to press into the hanger walls to make sure the image would hang. He planned to keep that forever. For as long as his spark was online.

Placing a servo over Wheeljack's scrawled designation he smiled. "I will see you again." He stepped back, hands on his hips, pleased with himself. "Primus willing."

* * *

><p>Sideswipe sat out along the shore line looking at the sea as Lennox walked out to sit beside him. "How you doing big guy?"<p>

Looking down the corvette gave him a sideways smile. "It gets easier I hear." He forces a vent to try to still his ever-charged lines. "I mean how would you feel if your…." He waited a moment trying to find the right word. "spouse were to suddenly be gone?"

Lennox took a moment to think about that question. "I think that I would be in pieces." He nodded slowly. "But I could still live."

"When we bond it's more than just the agreement to be with one another." Lennox nodded "We have no gender really like you so it's completely utilitarian as you would say." A long pause as Sideswipe shrugged.

"It started as the warriors bond. Two warriors with synced systems, that could judge not only each others move but could work in tandem with them to achieve an all over end goal. " He smirked. "They could trust one another implicitly, and could work closely on the battlefield." He motioned to the far hanger. "Ironhide and Optimus had such a warriors bond." He nodded.

"It didn't develop beyond for a long time." Optics still holding on the main hanger Sideswipe shook his head. "I don't want to imagine how hard this has been on Optimus."

"No I suppose not." Lennox replied evenly. "So what about Ratchet and Wheeljack?"

"That was a warriors bond, fresh and new. They were probably still figuring it all out, but I bet they worked better together cramped in that small hanger I promise you."

"So do you hear each other in your …minds?" He was trying to make it so that The silver mech could understand his questions.

"Sort of we feel strong emotions but can't read another's mind, but if Mirage lied I could tell, if he was being deceptive I knew. When he would stealth I could find him before anyone else."

"So these bonds were intended to help in a completely militaristic way?"

"At first…and some bonds became more." He nodded. "They initially started as something that only happened in the higher universities, Seekers, Like Starscream would bond with multiple partners to have their collective knowledge at hand."

"He's insane." Lennox shook his head.

"That's why trines are mostly discouraged; there's always confusion and whose emotions belong to which trine mate can become…" A moment of pause as he searched for the right explanation to finish his sentence. "perplexing." He shrugged. "I miss Mirage."

"No one can play hide and seek like he could." Lennox laughed.

"No and that is a human game he was very fond of." Sideswipe allowed his bent knees to flatten and he extended his legs before him looking out sadly. Servos resting on his knee joints the wheels on his heels rested on the rocks before him. "I hope Primus treats him well."

Lennox could feel the tension in the air and stood looking up at his friend. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Sideswipe turned offering his hand to the human who fist bumped the palm. "Thank you William."

"No problem slick…"

"Keep it real Lennox." He said and turned his helm to the sun.

* * *

><p>"You loved him?" The humans words were blunt but that was not unexpected.<p>

"Something like that, yes." Optimus nodded "He was my friend, my brother, and my constant companion."

"I guess I just don't get it." Sam shrugged. "Not for me to get I guess."

Optimus gave him a curt nod and turned his head to the diagrams on the wall, the designs from Wheeljack provided by Ratchet , and smiled. "The loss of his consciousness with me is the most unsettling." He sigh deepened as he reached forward scanning the blue prints that covered the wall.

"I get your meaning I just don't have anything to judge against it." Sam nodded slowly walking forward on the catwalk to see the rooms drawn out in the diagram. "Rooms for everyone …" he blinked "And a room for me in the Autobot wing?"

"Wheeljack's idea." Opitmus smiled softly. "I think that it would be beneficial if you and Carly were close." His body stiffened slowly and he turned half expecting to see Ironhide behind him but he saw nothing.

"Something wrong Optimus?" Sam shifted down the catwalk to meet Optimus' lost expression.

"No, no." He said softly. "Just echoes…that serve to remind me of my loss." His processor settled and he turned back to the wall content to finish his review of the matter at hand. Sam stood by him the rest of the night as they discussed the new changes for their HQ.

* * *

><p>Hours later, standing on the tarmac, Sam watched Optimus walk away from him, to his empty hanger. When he wasn't working he spent all his time there and it was starting to weigh on everyone. His seclusion was an ever constant of the end of the day, rain or shine, he would shuffle away and open the door and disappear inside. It was something he wished he could fix, but the mending would come with time.<p> 


	3. Their Cries

Dark of the Spark

Chapter 3: Their cries…

For Borath that she might find inspiration and hope in her words. I have always believed in the power of the story, her stories weigh on one strongly. I want her to feel the power that her words give others and know that we are fueled, inspired, and brought to believe with conviction.

Borath...this is for you...

Dark of the Spark

Chapter 3...

"_**Even a minor event in the life of a child is an event of that child's world and thus a world event." ~ **__**Gaston Bachelard**__**(1884-1962) French philosopher and poet.**_

* * *

><p>His new position at Nest was indeed paying the bills but Sam in the new command center barely had time to breathe. "Incoming Energon Detection…we've got a positive reading in south Africa…Fifty miles from Johannesburg." His hands flew to the small key board "Gathering extra Intel from the ground team now images coming in."<p>

Simmons looked at the screen "Dutch?"

"Confirmed what he says is true, da, confirmed Energon readings in ze area given." He turned slowly. "Getting coordinates now..."

"Intel confirmed Images on main Screen." Epps replied from his own station. Grabbing the receiver off the center console it extended on its little coiled cable as Simmons Spoke into the receiver. "Alpha team Signals Detected South Africa…wheels up in 30 minutes we have visuals but their not the best." He set the receiver down. "Nice work guys…now get to work clean up those images."

"Yeah it is …nice honest work." Sam reached over for a clip board and started to jot down the latitude and longitude of the signal beacon. "Honest _paid _work."

Dutch turned and grabbed a marker standing to their large wipe off board on the wall with the continents spread out and went to Africa and made a mark. Pressing a button the board scanned and it appeared on a larger board on the command center. "It's only big enough to be one of ze larger ones, like ze bumblebee…but it's not moved in 12 hours, zat's why it cannot be a hoax, it must be hurt or somezing like zhat."

"We'll figure it out… get a note to Mearing and let her know I'll be home late." Simmons turned and gave Dutch a pat on the shoulder. Dutch grinned proudly and was already placing a call.

"I've got Optimus Confirmed, Ratchet is also confirmed." Sam turned.

"That's it?" Simmons asked kneeling over Sam's work station. "No one else is responding?"

"Yeah looks like Sideswipe is down for the next week and the wreckers aren't really a combat team." A girl to his left said matter-of-factly. She gathered up another bunch of papers and stood moving out of the room.

"Wheelie's free…" Sam said turning his head to the side.

Simmons nodded "The little bastard is good." Putting a hand to his chin he nodded. "Put him in with Ratchet you keep to him too…. Lennox you've got Prime, we roll out in five people …pack it up."

* * *

><p>"What kind of signal do you think?" Sam asked blatantly. Ratchet sat lower down on his suspension as he hummed. His dash lights blinked with each word that was spoken through the speakers in the cab.<p>

"I'm not certain, it's not trying to hide itself and the signal is very low. I concur with Simmons' original assessment, it hasn't moved, it may be hurt, or even being held." He shifted his suspension again to get comfortable. "But if someone were holding it, they're doing a bad job of hiding it."

"Ah…well hopefully we'll be there soon see how to help the...whatever it is." He murmured turning his body in Ratchet's cab to put his feet up on the bench seat. Wheelie was lying dormant below him. The little RC cars running lights were off and he was as Sam liked to call it 'sleeping'.

The robots didn't sleep, it was merely a rebooting cycle, they were always needed on occasion and some robots took longer than others to finish a complete one. Wheelie's cycles lasted anywhere from a half an hour to two hours. Where as a full reboot cycle for a mech like optimums could take days, Sam smiled as he recalled Wheeljack and Ratchet trying to explain it to him.

Wheeljack, that brought the sorrow back, it had been nearly a year since the other five Autobots had fallen, and it was still a fresh memory in Sam's mind, one could never forget a friend murdered, especially if it was witnessed, and the thought made his stomach churn.

"Sam are you going to be ok?" Ratchet asked "Your heartbeat has spiked."

"Wh- oh yea Ratch I'm fine." He smiled "Just tired…was thinking sometimes I get too engrossed in my thoughts ya know…crazy kids…" he blushed at being caught but relaxed back his hand running over the steering wheel slowly before dropping down.

"Very well…get some sleep Samuel." Ratchet said and dimmed his cab lights, it was a long flight, and the only place for Sam and Sam's team was in the cargo bay with the Autobots.

Running his hand along Ratchet's seat and propping his arm along the door panel. Closing his eyes he decided: he wouldn't want to be anywhere else, well maybe with Bumblebee.

* * *

><p>Africa, the savannah, Zebras scattered around and Elephants quietly lopped at the small watering hole near the source of the Energon detector's reading.<p>

"The M.E.D found it this way." Ratchet said slowly.

M.E.D. the 'Mobile Energon Detector' as it was called. It was a small raptor that had been outfitted with a small detector, courtesy of Wheeljack's design manuals. It had flown the area three times and had come back with confirmation pings each time. This was no hoax.

Optimus took two tentative steps forward toward a tree line. "This way..." Lennox waved and motioned them to a far area. "There…right there…" He pointed beyond the small rock outcropping. "Does that look like a tarp to you like the photos from the recon?"

Sam shook his head "I don't see where you're…" lifting his binoculars to his eyes he shook his head "No-." he squinted "Wait I see it yeah, and there's some movement there too…come on." Sam checked his side arm and turned to Optimus who was already stepping ahead of him. "100 Yards guys."

Ratchet was behind him in an instant moving forward with his scanner. "Wheelie scout ahead, and make sure it's safe for us to go over in that direction." Ratchet said as the RC car bolted up between them driving as fast as his small rubber wheels could go over the tall grassy terrain. "Signal lock…one…two ….three…" Ratchet pressed forward faster "This isn't one weak signal Optimus…its small strong signals three of them." Ratchet sprinted ahead.

"Wait." Optimus lifted his servo out grasping Ratchet's arm. "Could be a trap …let Wheelie check it out." Ratchet gave Prime a long look. "He is less likely to get trapped in something meant for one of our size."

Before the medic could Protest Wheelie had sent word back. "Uh Prime you and Ratch best get over here…these …they're…hurry….quick." He sounded nervous.

After Exchanging looks Prime and Ratchet were pressing forward. Wheelie stood in an abandoned camp. Three large rain barrels sat with little hatchlings inside each. Most were dead, lifeless floating in the Energon based fluid that filled the containers. Wheelie was trying to pull down on one of the barrels to pitch it over but he wasn't big enough to leverage it over. "I'm coming little guys…I'll get ya out."

"Primus…" Optimus tried to contain his shock at the sight.

Ratchet shook his head "The signals are within the barrels. Dump them out we have to find the living ones, their signals are so weak." He pushed over the first barrel and the bodies of the little ones spilled out over the ground. One little one wailed at the movement and Ratchet quickly picked him up out of the mass of off-lined little bodies. "The other barrels quickly Prime." Ratchet started to wipe away the foul Energon the little one was covered in and rolled him over in his servo to get a better scan.

Optimus did as instructed dumping the final two small barrels out onto the ground and found within only one movement in the nearest barrel and lifted up the little one in his arms.

Optimus placed his scanner over the little body and took a breath moving to roll the small body in his hand. "Easy little one." The small hatchling wailed and the two small beings let their chorus be the sounds as the humans approached, guns ready.

"Stand down…" Ratchet said almost angrily. "It's fine…it's alright." His attention turning to the small Cybertronians before him, Optimus handed his charge over the medic slowly.

"Are they Decepticons?" Sam asked looking at the bodies of the young that had not survived. He knelt reaching out with a gloved hand to touch one of them, to roll its head over to view it better.

"They are innocent of War they are neither Autobot nor Decepticon." Optimus murmured before turning to the overturned third barrel to scan its contents that were spilled to the ground. The scanner blipped once and he moved it down over the quiet bodies. Optics opened then shuttered on a small mechling. "I have another…it's injured." Ratchet let the two he was looking over lay together on a piece of blue tarp that he'd placed on the earth. Moving to Optimus knowing the other two were at least stable, he gave the newest find a preliminary scan.

"His main strut is weakened, and his spark pulse is low…I am not sure if he'll live." Ratchet muttered softly. "Bring him along I'll keep him as comfortable as I can, and if Primus decides to take him than he will." Ratchet pressed the little one in Prime's arms to his torso. "Hold him close to your spark." He reached to Optimus' side and pulled a secondary Energon line and fed it into a main feed on the hatchling's uplink on its side. "He'll need this to stay alive." Ratchet said quietly.

"It's a boy?" Simmons asked stepping forward to view the other two little ones that were three feet long, the biggest infants he'd ever seen for sure. Dutch came up beside with his camera and began snapping quick shots of the little ones.

Dutch said a quiet prayer in German for the dead hatchlings and started taking photographs of them. "Zese are infants?"

Disregarding human chatter, Optimus smiled down at the little mechling who's optics were bright red. Its little head turned slowly watching him. "It's going to be alright." Optimus clicked out in a slow rumble and the hatchling froze reaching up for the Autobot leader with a fearless hand. "I'm here." He said out loud, he noted the damage to the little one's helm, most likely when the others had been alive he'd been pushed to the bottom of the tank. The reflection looking back at him reminded him of Ironhide. The dimmer optic on the left side was a sad memory. Optimus wouldn't let this little one down if he could help it, and turned on more of his sensors to ensure its protection in his care.

Ratchet gave a swift nod. "They are all mechlings…They are less than five of your earth years old, so yes for us infants. The femmes that were in these containers didn't make it." He murmured quietly as he turned back to the other two mechlings that coiled around each other protectively on the tarp. "Twins." He smiled as the two mechs coiled around one another. Servos intertwined they found comfort in each other's closeness.

Simmons walked up "Like Skidz and Mudflapp?" He asked pulling a bit of the tarp back.

Wheelie rolled up to the tarp and transformed putting his servos on the smallest of the twin's shoulder. "Hey guy its ok." He smiled up to Optimus. "Wow twin hatchlings!" His head darted to Ratchet.

"Exactly like Skidz and Mudflapp." Ratchet was pleased with himself.

"Twins is a good thing?" Lennox lowered his weapon approaching Optimus, who knelt, to see the smallest of the three in the commander's arms. "Hey buddy." He smiled and touched the little one's head. Red optics opened then closed slowly.

"This is a lucky day." Ratchet said moving to reach his back for the small wire frame from his back. "Twins were always a glorious thing on Cybertron." Pulling the wire frame to the fore he clipped the two pieces together. This formed a basket that could hold the two twins so he could carry them better. "Very Rare." He clarified and wrapped the tarp around their bodies and picked them up together as one bundle.

"Indeed." Prime leaned over and looked at the hatchlings as Ratchet placed them together in the basket. "Let's get you back to base shall we?" He smiled and reached over thumbing the left side hatchling's head. The hatchling in his arms was cuddling his helm against the crook of Prime's arm and against his torso.

"Prep us to leave…Prime…we'll have to hold them on the way back." Ratchet turned "They'll have to help us strap in seated on the plane."

"Understood …" Optimus looked down to Wheelie. "Hop on."

Wheelie nodded and grappled onto Optimus' leg and climbed up to his hip, finding a perch on the commander's leg. "Get along little doggies!" He yelled as the team turned to move to the plane.

"Alright here's the deal we need to get the rest of the little ones packed up and ready for transport ...everything here goes… I want this campsite barren before we leave." Lennox looked back at the small contingent of soldiers they had. "Move it soldiers." And with the command they scattered and moved to clear the site.

Optimus and Ratchet stood a few feet away from the humans. "I feel Megatron here." Optimus said with certainty.

"He was most likely hiding out here…keeping the hatchlings safe." Ratchet said "I just wish we could have saved more of them." He murmured. "I'll have to do what I can to keep that one together…these two will be fine." He murmured.

"I can't wait to tell Brains." Wheelie smiled "They must have been from the last batch."

"The last batch?" Ratchet asked turning to the small mech on Optimus' leg.

"Ugh yeah…the ship was parked on Mars …like I told ya before …and Megatron was having them bred," He gestured to the sky. "…thousands upon thousands of them."

"That does not surprise me." Optimus said flatly.

"Starscream was part of all that …I wasn't allowed near that sector of the ship…Soundwave…" Wheelies vocals trailed off.

"Don't talk about him if it makes you feel better not to." Ratchet said giving the little mech a smile. "Thank you for the information, for your honesty."

"No bigs Prime." Wheelie said softly and climbed up higher on Prime's chassis to Rid next to the hatchling in Prime's arms. "Hey buddy I'll sit with you and hold yer hand." Optimus nodded his thanks but turned to the large planes that waited for them in the distance.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Autobot Children?" Mearing seemed infuriated. "We can barely find reason to keep the Autobots here at all; do you have any idea what it will be like to convince federal officials that they have children?"<p>

"They rescued them, they were abandoned, and dying you can't hold that over their heads...you saying you would leave a human baby in a dumpster if it was crying?" Simmons leaned against the side of the air crafts cockpit wall and held the radio to his head.

"With all due respect Seymour you can't convince the rest of the federal government with that arguement. The Cybertronians are no longer a big secret to be kept; no government wants them on their land, and even worse their offspring who are mere political refugees. ."

"With all due respect …MA'AM." That did it, she sighed. "We can't leave their children to die out in that field either." She was silent for a long time it seemed she was considering his words. He put his hand to the mouth piece and looked at Dutch. "It's going great."

Dutch gave him thumbs up. "Good keep it up." He whispered. "If she is angry ve're boths in troubles Da?"

Simmons nodded to his companion as Mearing finally responded to him. "Fine just make sure the little one's aren't seen by anyone else…we'll debrief when you return. I want to see them for myself."

"Call you when I land Ma'am." With that, Simmons hung up the phone. "She loves me."

Dutch only smirked as he shook his head and made a non-committal, "eh." as he watched out from the co-pilots seat of the plane.

* * *

><p>Lennox walked around the cargo bay of the plane stepping up to prime and pulled at the latches holding the leader to the plane buckled in. "Prime's good."<p>

Sam nodded "Ratchet is secure as well." He came around the side. Ratchet and Prime sat Perpendicular to the ship, but faced one another legs outstretched and in between their outstretched legs the basket was strapped down, the two infants laying calmly both being fed from a line coming from Ratchet, of filtered Energon from his own systems. Wheelie was in his RC mode in the basket near the smaller of the two and the small tow hook from his grill was wrapped around the basket, to keep still.

"Are you doing ok Ratchet?" Lennox gave Ratchet's leg a strong pat. His optics on-lined and he nodded.

"They are hungry, I'm being still so I can reserve some of my strength they can weaken me if I let them." His optics dimmed again and he lowered his head.

Lennox turned his attention to Prime who was fully online. "How about you big guy, are you doing alright?"

"I'm fine." He said "So is the little one." He clutched it carefully in his palms; his optics ran over every inch of it for what seemed the thousandth time.

"We should name them." Sam said. All eyes turned to him; even Optimus looked at him with a smile.

"They will have names when we return." Optimus nodded "Everyone will help to name them." He looked to the twins who clung to each other tightly. "They will come into their names."

"How's that?" Sam leaned down over Prime's thigh plate and smirked.

"Do you know why he's called Ratchet?" Optimus smirked his foot moved to nudge the medic's knee.

"Watch yourself youngling." Ratchet muttered before going still again.

Sam laughed "No I don't know why." His focus moved from Ratchet to Prime.

"Because when I was younger, if you angered him he'd toss something at you." Optimus smirked. "Get on his bad side, and the tools crack into your helm." Optimus pointed to his head with his free hand.

"What about Bumblebee?" Sam asked I'm quite certain that's an Earth insect.

Optimus nodded "There's really no translation for his Cybertronian name…his was close to a mechanical insect…so he chose it as the best possible interpretation of his name and with his color scheme he felt it was a good choice."

Sam nodded and shifted up a bit to look at the hatchling. "That makes sense I killed one of those things in egypt, So Ratch didn't really toss ratchets at people did he?"

"No, but he tossed something close to the equivalent of one." Prime chuckled.

"What about Ironhide?" Lennox asked softly.

The laughing stopped; the mention of the name drew a smile to the Prime's rather stoic features. "It was the equivalent to Armored Spine or back…but he decided early on after land fall that Ironhide was much more acceptable to say." He nodded.

"What about Optimus…your name?"

Optimus nodded. "My name is literally translated into American English as Noble…I chose the Latin Optimus which means the same thing. It was easier to pronounce and I felt the humans would have a hard time using the first descriptor as a name." He said with a shrug. "Is something wrong with it?"

Sam shook his head "No of course not its fine…I like it."

The little one in Prime's arms Chirped out. The twins in the center of the cargo bay respoded in kind with a soft reassuring sound. Prime lifted his small charge to his chest and let him lay over the warm torso plate.

Sam watched with awe as the little one's servos went against the glass windscreen on Prime's torso and pushed it back to wedge itself as close to his spark as he could. The long thin grey line still clung to the hatchling's back and trailed down into prime's main relay on his left side.

"You ok?" Lennox asked firmly.

"He's just getting comfortable." Prime nodded "We're fine, I'm going to try to get him to reboot himself over our connection so I can do part of a reboot cycle myself…we'll need some peace." It was a kind way to ask to be alone.

"You got it man." Sam let out a whistle that wasn't loud enough to jostle the younglings. "Let's go, empty the bay!" He said and the few soldiers that had been there began to leave with him. Lennox lingered only a moment. "Kids gotta take a nap!"

"If you need anything Optimus please feel free to let me know."

"I'll call." The leader said and waited until the humans were gone. "Rest little one…" He murmured feeling the little spark reach for his own. "I'm here." He whispered as his optics shuttered closed and he let his helm lower. Passing the reboot command to the hatchling over the hard line that connected them was simple, and as the body went limp Prime began to focus on rebooting his more redundant systems.

* * *

><p><em>POST:<em>

_review and leave names for our HATCHLINGS! I will consider all names :D_


	4. Discovery

**Dark of the Spark**

**Chapter 4: Discovery  
><strong>

First off, WOW what a response! I've never had so many good reviews in my life! I hope I can get a ton more! I've changed my writing style some what. In the case of this story I have the whole story planned out i just have to get it written down. There's going to be some MAJOR twists and turns with this and I hope you're all prepared. I love you all...now to chapter 4. **  
><strong>

**~Felina  
><strong>

_People often say that this or that person has not yet found himself. But the self is not something one finds, it is something one creates. ~Thomas Szasz, "Personal Conduct," The Second Sin, 1973_

* * *

><p>Ironhide's voice rang out in his mind "make something of yourself." Clank! Ironhide had smacked him with his fist on the top of his cab.<p>

This was in reality a shot to his arm, by Ratchet, that made his head lift as his reboot cycle end prematurely; his mind had been else where.

"Optimus didn't you hear me?" Ratchet stood over him, though bent as to not hit his head on the top of the plane. "We're here."

Optimus looked around and his sensors sprung to life, indeed they had landed, how had he missed that? He shifted and looked down at the little hatchling holding to him closely. "The humans do not want them seen."

"They are bringing us Tarps, we will place the little one with his siblings in the basket, and cover them." Ratchet leaned down beside him and the hatchling and began to unhook the little one's system from Optimus.

At the disconnect the hatchling wailed out. "Quiet youngling." Optimus rumbled softly, and to Ratchet's surprise the smallest of their charges calmed. It blinked up at them and chattered it's dentals as if it was trying to speak. Though no discernable sentence came, in either Cybertronian or English.

Ratchet gave Prime an uneasy look and laid the little one between the twins. The brothers feeling something between themselves, coiled around the third holding him tightly between their small bodies.

Taking a few tarps form the humans that approached Prime and Ratchet used them to cover the infants, tucking in the sides and pinching the tarps down so they would not come loose. After their precious cargo was packed, it was pressed to the front of the large aircraft near it's bay door. Ratchet squeezed up closer to the basket, and transformed very slowly beside them as to not jostle them.

Using the remaining space left in the rear of the bay; Optimus transformed and idled behind the medic his sensors never leaving the small basket.

Sam and Lennox appeared from the back of the hold and made their way forward. "Sam help me tie this tarp down, Under no circumstances can it come loose." William smiled as Sam came around and joined him, using bungee cords to keep the tarp in place. The little bodies moved marginally, but Sam noted it could easily be passed off as wind, it was a very windy day at the base, and getting them moved wouldn't be difficult.

The hatch came down slowly on the Russian Antonov, and once he was signaled; Ratchet rolled down the ramp. Once Ratchet was safely on the ground Optimus rolled forward pressing his own weight to the ramp and rolled down he waited patiently at the bottom the not willing to let their precious cargo out of his sensor range.

"Precious Cargo inbound!" Lennox shouted as Simmons and Dutch appeared at the top of the Ramp beside him. "Lets get it inside! Get Prime's flat bed trailer!"

* * *

><p>Sam smiled down from the catwalk that ran a few feet over the Lucite boxes on the table below. "Each of the hatchlings has been sequestered, I'm jamming any signals they may be attempting to send."<p>

"Signals?" Mearing stepped around "What kind?"

"For their creators….hatchlings will instinctively call to their creators on a frequency only shared by the hatchling and the creator." Ratchet explained. "No one can know we're here, and with the current protocols in place, I jam their signals." Ratchet folded his arms over his torso, completely unapologetic. "I am also uncertain as to who the creators of these specific hatchlings are…and I most likely won't ever know."

"So they are infants?" Mearing continued her questioning. "or babies?"

Optimus stepped forward putting a hand on the farthest of the Lucite boxes. "Yes they are barely over a year old." He said looking down to the smallest of the three; who merely reached for him despite being unable to grasp the commander. "For us this stage would be the equivalent of the human infancy."

Bumblebee nodded and was leaning down over the middle box just taking it all in, he'd been gone on a recon mission and had missed the African excitement. He tapped the glass softly and the little head turned back to look at him and chattered, though the Lucite deadened the sound.

"What are your plans for them?" Mearing came around to Optimus her tone was even and calm as if she herself was trying to figure out what to do.

"We intend to repair some of their basic damages, get their Energon levels back into normal ranges." Optimus motioned to the smallest mechling. "He will likely require more than his brothers, they appeared to be in better condition when they were found."

"There's still a chance it will not live." Ratchet murmured and with that silence fell around them.

Optimus smiled and broke the sad silence. "Primus willing; he and his siblings will remain with us here." Optimus smiled down into the container. "Won't you?" The little hatchling reached for him within the container. Optimus merely motioned a digit at the little one to acknowledge that he was there, and was seeing him.

"So when do you expect them to be walking and talking?" Simmons asked coming down beside Mearing flashing her a quick smile.

"That is an excellent question Seymour." Mearing turned "Doctor?"

"That is easy to answer I will be able to upgrade the twins within the month, the other in most likely two if I can repair some of the protoform damage he has, than I will sort out armor for them." Ratchet looked over at his monitor that pinged and he made a few adjustments.

"Where will you get the armor?" Sam asked.

"We kept all the Armor from all the mechs and femmes that have died here." Ratchet looked down "As you say -the clothes do not make the man.-" Ratchet shrugged. "Their armor will be sorted from our fallen comrade's armor. The parts will be machined to fit the younglings." He said slowly.

"You salvaged items from your comrades?" Mearing asked.

"Our ways are not like yours." Optimus spoke evenly and calmly. "We have to salvage what we can for repairs….Weapons are harvested along with battle computers and component parts that could be transplanted to an Autobot in need." Optimus nodded.

"Like we do organ transplants." Sam shrugged. "I can respect that."

"So can I," Mearing said quietly. "That's all for now, Thank you Optimus."

"Secretary Mearing." He nodded to her "It is, as always, an honor."

* * *

><p>The ground shook as the seekers landed upon it. Growling low Skywarp pressed ahead looking down into the mess that was the pit before them. "Their bodies are in there?"<p>

"Supposedly". Thundercracker said firmly, calmly as he surveyed the area.

"Can't we just go back home?"

"No, we cannot, Starscream has fallen, and I want to know why our brother is dead." Thundercracker took two slow steps as he paced forward on the edge of the pit.

"What is it that you're after brother?" Skywarp shook his head as he gestured forward. "This is a waste of time lets get off this dirt ball."

"No. " Thundercracker's scowl grew as he pressed his talons into Skywarp's shoulder joint twisting the bearing in his fingers. "I want Starscream back!" He growled.

"That's-" The pain searing in his arm from his angered older sibling was more than he could bear. "Not possible….brother please my arm…"

"Than they will replace him, I will take one of them and kill them myself as payment for the loss." Tossing Skywarp to the side he growled and held up a hand, as the long digits opened slowly three small flies flew out. "Venom…" Thundercracker addressed the largest of the mechanical flies. "Find out where the Autobot base is…do not get yourself caught or deactivated." Chips from the insecticons confirmed their acknowledgement of the command. "Go just watch them for now…stay for twenty solar rotations than return to me.

The insecticons flew off quickly. "Why send them?" Skywarp asked.

"They're too small to set off those damned detectors." Thundercracker said firmly. "They can attach themselves to the Autobots and we can get a free look inside their base, know it inside and out so that when we invade it we aren't going to be lost."

"You plan to invade their base?" Skywarp shook his head. "But what will that do?"

"We need intel first, then when the time is right you'll warp in and drop a bomb and warp out." He said firmly. "I will spill energon in Starscream's name, you can be sure of that." Thundercracker's optics burned as he turned reaching out for his brother. "Warp us out of this graveyard and back to the ship." Skywarp wrapped his arms around his brother. Their helms came down to touch as Thundercracker cupped his bother's face in his hands; in a flash that took mere moments, they transported away.

* * *

><p>Optimus sighed standing near Ratchet as the humans had left. "What will we do Prime?"<p>

"What can we do Sideswipe?" Optimus asked. "We do what we can to keep them safe."

Sideswipe moved to stand next to Bumblebee. "I guess…"

Ratchet came around the containers and began to scan them again. "I will be going to finish the strip down on the decepticons in the main hanger bay, I will need someone to sit with the hatchlings while I'm gone." He said quietly.

"I will take first watch." Opitmus said much to everyone's shock, since the retrieval of the hatchlings he'd been more willing to be out and about, and not cooped up in this quarters.

"Good…Sideswipe I will need you in the main hanger to help me sort components." Ratchet said quietly. "If you have the time."

"Yeah sure Ratch." He said smiling softly. "Lets go get some parts."

"Bumblebee I need you to go on Wide Patrol…make sure all is quiet before you head in for the night."

Bumblebee nodded and whistled "I know." It was Hans Solo's voice.

"Good." Prime nodded and turned his attention to the small beings in the Lucite containers. "Dismissed."

As the medical bay emptied Optimus opened the first Lucite container lifting up the smallest of the infants in his arms. "Hello there." the little one looked this way and that as if he was taking note of everything around himself. "Very perceptive aren't you?" Optimus chuckled and lowered the little one into the crook of his arm.

* * *

><p>As the smoke on the Darksyde was drawn away Thundercracker stepped back from Skywarp. "What are your orders sir?" A black mech stood near by as Skywarp and Thundercracker exited the warp plate. "We've been waiting for hours."<p>

"And you will wait Orns more if I say." Thundercracker turned to face the Mech. "Deadend what is our status?"

"My lord." Deadend bowed his head. "The transwarp drives are cooling and will not be ready for another transwarp jump for another solar cycle." He muttered. "We're going to be here a while, though Blitzwing assures me the engines will be repaired." Deadend turned to follow Thundercracker to the control room of the cloaked ship.

"What does he need?" Thundercracker asked as he approached the main screen and activated the feeds for the insecticons.

"He says more energon, though on this rock it might be a bit difficult." Deadend looked at the screens. "We'll be able to replicate some sort of energon for the drives, but it will, like I said take time."

"Make it happen." Thundercracker said.

Deadend saluted and turned making his way out of the room. The doors sealed shut.

"They found them already?" Skywarp asked of the first monitor for Venom. The second and third monitors holding feeds for his brothers; Chopshop and Ransack. Venom appeared to be clinging to a bright red surface. "Prime…" Skywarp growled. "Optimus Prime..." He shook his head "I owe him from that one time-"

"WHAT!" Thundercracker's angry outburst silenced his bother. "it's not possible!"

Skywarp turned to the screen to see exactly what Venom was looking at. "They have Hatchlings?" Skywarp gaped in shock.

Thundercracker growled. "We're changing our plans." Pressing a button on the keypad Thundercracker gave an annoyed statement over the ships communications relay. "Hook to the bridge…NOW." and with that he pulled back his talon like digit and stood moving to the monitor to stand and watch. "Freeze the image." He ran his finger over the screen as the image was frozen. Optimus was holding the infant against himself speaking to it. Though there was only video no audio. "Hatchlings…" He murmured coldly and tapped ran his finger over the image on the screen.

* * *

><p>The humans in the command center seemed bored. Terry Morgan and James Masters sat watching screens, which had to be the worst job ever in the history of man kind keeping track of robots. The screen flickered to life. "I'm getting an outgoing transmission." James said softly. "It's coming from the main medical."<p>

Terry Sat forward checking the screen. "It's just video and Optimus in there, he may have a line to Bumblebee who's out on patrol, calling the White House or something else. I'm sure it's just nothing." He said quietly.

"Do you think we should ask?" James leaned forward looking over the signal.

"Are you kidding the last time I tried to ask him a question he near stepped on me, note it in the log and just let it go…" Terry sighed and turned around in his chair. "I'm headed to the john."

James nodded and grabbed his clip-board noting the outbound signal from the medical bay. He would in the process of the evening note down two more transmissions, and no one said anything about them. It went on for days like this.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p>

In the next chapter we see the names of the Hatchlings and the Decepticons start their attack.


	5. Hide

Dark of the Spark

Chapter 5: Hide...

_One of my longer chapters I would like to thank my reviewers and I promise this is only getting started. :D _

_Sergeant Duck - Thank you so much glad you're loving it! _

_Majinbakahentai- The Decepticons are not one for peaceful arrangements...lets see what happens together shall we? ;)_

_Borath- Thickens expands and becomes complex, I'm loving this story more than I can express in words. _

_Sirastar- They had some idea hatchlings were involved but before seeing anything from the Insecticons they were under the impression none had survived. I may not have stated that in the best way possible I will try in the future to be more specific about motivations.  
>Blip-chan- I am so much better with Dialogue than I am with description of people, I am good with things I am familiar with, like ache and hurt and grief, that's just my forte...am I an EMO teen? No my life is happy, but I know what it means to be put in those places, I also know what it means to get a job done, and Lennox I feel a strong connection with, lots of his dialogue I would use myself day to day so I try to spice him up from time to time...but the line you love is a business line that any solider would use.<br>_

_~Felina_

* * *

><p>"What do you mean we've had outbound video feeds from the Autobots for weeks?" Mearing asked staring down the two gentlemen before her.<p>

"Ma'am-" Terry started but Mearing's hand hit the table in a resounding slam.

"Wrong move kid." Simmons stood cross-armed, leaning against the wall to his back. The grin on his face was enough to scare. Pressing off the wall he motioned down to the table. "Just give the answer, a straight answer."

"Look the Autobots send communications all the time we thought that's what it was…Optimus talking to the president, Ratchet to some doctor…" he trailed off.

"And Sideswipe?" She asked. "Whom in the world could he be talking to huh?"

"He calls tire companies all the time he's like a woman obsessed with shoes." James interjected, and that much was true, Sideswipe had a garage just for his tires and rim sets. "He had four rim sets delivered via FedEx last week."

Mearing turned to Simmons and lowered her voice to a whisper. "What do we do now?"

"We're jamming the little buggers at the moment; they are in a containment pod." Simmons said softly looking beyond her to the nervous men who whispered between themselves. "Ratchet says they are just drones, they can take direct commands, and execute them but they don't really think for themselves."

"How was Ratchet able to find them?" Mearing pushed out the door leaving the two soldiers in the room together. "I mean I would think he would have known there were there. Going three weeks without knowing seems a bit …far fetched if you'll forgive my disbelief."

Simmons stepped up beside her. "From what he explained his armor is super sensitive, he can note impurities by just touch, and from what he said once the little bugger got close enough to one of those sensors he was able to pick it up. Optimus and Sideswipe wouldn't have noticed at all. The signals they were sending looked like human chatter, we use Skype all the time in the building."

"The Autobot's didn't read any of the signals?"

"I don't think Optimus makes a habit of listening to human phone calls." Simmons defended the leader and his men with the statement.

"The Energon detectors didn't see the bugs." Mearing said firmly as they rounded a corner. Dutch met them halfway; handing both of them small leatherette cases.

"No zhey did not." Dutch said "I've made a few adjustments so zhat even ze smallest signal vill be detected." He said firmly "Ve have isolated ze primary signals for each of our own Autobots and zhey zhemselves vill not set it off."

"Thank you Dutch." Mearing knelt down pulling her heels off to walk barefoot.

"Madam." He bowed his head slightly and took up pace behind them.

"We just need to find out where they were sending the signals." Simmons said firmly. "Without that information we're screwed, I mean these were going on for at least three weeks…whoever was receiving the information knows this place pretty much inside and out."

"That worries me the most." Mearing said coming up to the main conference room. "Is General Moreshower here? I want to get this meeting over with I have to speak to Optimus after."

"He's inbound Madam he vill be here soon." Dutch pushed ahead and opened the door for the two. "Go ahead zhere is coffee and doughnuts." He smiled then vanished back out the door.

"Where on earth did you find him?" Mearing asked dumbstruck slightly.

"Lucky I guess." Simmons smiled. "He's the best …at everything…" Simmons sat down and pulled a green coffee cup into his hands pouring the black coffee into it. "You still take it black?"

"I don't have time for cream and sugar." She smiled and sat down. He flashed her quick grin and slid the green cup into her hands grabbing a blue cup he poured another.

* * *

><p>Ratchet grabbed the little one as he tried to walk out of the large door way. "Not so fast Silverbolt. The corridors are no place for you." He said with a chuckle and turned back inside. Holding the little one belly down like a foot ball, ratchet's palm was over his torso, so he could be carried and see what was going on around him.<p>

The smaller of the twins, Silverbolt was the most out going, he wanted to look around explore and get around. He'd already been lost once, and was found hours later hidden in a large ventilation duct. It took Lennox and Epps three hours just to get him to come out.

The larger of the twins, Warpath, sat in front of the Television screen in the Medical bay. "KAPLOW!" He yelled at the screen watching two demolition derby cars rammed into one another. "Again AGAIN!" The little maroon mechling screamed. The two were seated on a lounger in Ratchet's private office.

"Calm down little guy." Sideswipe smirked putting his arm around his minor charge. "School busses are next; they do this figure eight thing and crash into one another." He chuckled moving a digit in a figure eight. "It's pretty crazy."

"More Crash Boom?"

"Yeah kid…more crash boom." He laughed as he glanced up at Ratchet. "Should have never let the Wreckers baby-sit." He shook his head. "Got them hooked on this slag…."

"Nope…at least they realize that the cars are not of our kind." Ratchet sat down beside sideswipe and held Silverbolt close trying to get him to focus on something. The flier had other intentions. The stubs on his back began to twitch and flutter. Ratchet knew he wanted to be outside, but they couldn't risk it, not with the current security breaches, and the constant M.E.D triggers around the world.

The Decepticons were up to something; NEST was just having a hard time pinning down exactly what. By the time the Autobots had gotten to the locations, there'd been no sign of Decepticons, and that was frustrating enough. They were drawn out of their base repeatedly on false alarms, sometimes multiple alarms; they couldn't risk being true.

The only problem that entered into the equation was the multiple alarms sent many bots in many directions, and there were too few of them to start with; division only made things worse.

Silverbolt leaned back against Ratchet his vents yawning softly as his optics began to shutter slowly. "Is he going into a boot cycle?" Sideswipe leaned forward.

"He does quite often, that's the seeker in him." Silverbolt became dead weight in the medic's arms and he held tightly to the little form. "Seekers by comparison have more redundant systems than those of us that choose to keep our feet on the ground." Ratchet explained. "He has navigation controls, altimeters, gravitational sensors, air speed indicators, teleportation systems..."The medic outwardly sighed "Many things that you and I do not have."

"Can't port can he?" Sideswipe asked calmly turning his head to the white mech with the grey and gold trim.

"No he cannot teleport, I have the sequence logs blocked, he couldn't do it if he wanted to, or on accident for that matter."

Sideswipe grinned and reached a hand over running a digit over the little one's helm. "It's crazy to have them amongst us."

"It is rather surreal." Ratchet nodded and rested back in his seat as they quietly watched the demolition derby on Television.

"Where's Percy?"

"Where else?" Ratchet smiled "He's with Prime."

"Should just say he's with his Sire." Sideswipe lifted his foot up over his knee joint and leaned back.

Ratchet looked down at the rebooting seeker in his hands "Yes we should." He murmured softly.

* * *

><p>"Now Perceptor…watch." Optimus held up the data-pad to show the little one the pictures. "Humans." He murmured and the image changed. "Flora…" The little one reached for the flower on the screen. "Fauna…" He continued the lesson the little red mech watching with bright inquisitive optics. "Animals…of all sorts…Mammals …humans are Mammals." He showed a kitten, a puppy, and an elephant. "Reptiles…" a various lizards and snakes appeared. "And there are Amphibians, and Insects." Pictures flashed but before the Commander could speak again a figure appeared before him.<p>

"Optimus?" A female voice broke in quietly.

"Ms. Mearing." He said slowly and looked down from his seat in the medical bay. He held in his hands the smallest of the hatchlings, whose red armor matched that of Prime, and his now blue optics blinked as he whistled up to his protector. "Keep reviewing Perceptor."

"He has a name?" She smiled "Perceptor?" The hatchling obeyed and continued to stare at the data-pad holding it in his small servos.

"He is very observant, and eager to learn, it was an apt name." He smiled softly. "The humans have taken to just calling him Percy."

Mearing began to climb up the stairs that went up along the left side of Prime's chair and up to a small platform that seated the humans at his eye level most days with Ratchet. Mearing was able to look down on Perceptor as he flipped through the images and human words. "Percy?" She smiled "That's very interesting…and the other two?"

"Silverbolt, and Warpath." Optimus smiled. "Though I must admit I was not fond of the name Warpath, but majority ruled in their naming."

She nodded slowly and looked up at the Autobot leader whose facial expression was of endearment watching the little red mechling. "You're with this one quite a bit in particular." She murmured.

"He and I have an understanding." Optimus admitted.

"I'm glad." Optimus gave her a quizzical look at that statement. "You're less reclusive as of late. He's healing your soul."

"We do not have souls." Optimus corrected and shifted to straighten his shoulders.

"Perhaps not, but what did you call it your Spark? Wasn't it that?" She smiled at the sight. "This little one, along with his companions-"  
>"His brothers." Optimus corrected.<p>

"Yes Percy along with his siblings are helping to heal you all, I see it from you to wheelie and every one of the Autobots in between." She nods. "Keep me posted with their progress."

"You needn't worry Ratchet and I shall keep you appraised of their status." He smiled and turned his head down to flip to the next image for the hatchling "Birds." He said quietly. "Hollow boned creatures that fly…one day Silverbolt will fly like they do." He smiled and looked back at Mearing.

"I would really love to see-"

The sound of the Klaxon was deafening; Mearing put her hands over her ears and knelt slightly down. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Optimus touched a button on the screens before him silencing the alarm.

"This is Optimus Status Report." William Lennox appeared on the screen in front of him across the bay.

"We have confirmed Decepticon activity 30 miles to the east of our base, visuals, and on the ground teams are responding. We have Bumblebee and The Wreckers in route." Lennox seemed distracted looking up. "They're fliers." He stated.

"I am on my way." Optimus said and turned to Mearing "I will keep contact…I will take Perceptor to Ratchet and head out." Hitting another button he activated the intercom. "Sideswipe to garage bay two wait for me before you leave."

Mearing looked up at him with a serious face "Good luck…."

Optimus merely nodded as he stood and held Perceptor close to his spark. "You must go to Ratchet now, I have to go to work." Pushing forward he walked out of the medical bay.

The hatchling still held his data-pad in his left hand and whined grabbing at Prime's chassis with his freehand. "Easy I understand…" He said sadly, "I don't want to go either..."

* * *

><p>Bumblebee whistled as he danced with the Decepticon, Deadend only smirked. "Yellow is unflattering." He murmured, "Black and Chrome now that's the way to go...Femmes love a Mech in Black." He lunged and the yellow scout jumped back springing on his hand and landing back a few meters on his feet. "Can't dodge forever Autobot." He growled. "At some point you'll have to engage me..."<p>

Bumblebee's guard went down and he shrugged. Deadend became confused and blinked. Before Roadbuster drove into the backs of his legs toppling him to the ground and knocking his legs out from under him. "PRIMUS!" Deadend coiled down and tried to roll to stand up, but was hit broadside by sideswipe, which pushed him back a few more meters. Bumblebee jumped him and pinned him down.

"Optimus!" Sideswipe transformed and turned seeing the two seekers land behind him. "BEHINDY YOU!"

Optimus turned and was immediately overtaken by the two seekers. Pushing into them to push them back. Optimus pulled his laser pistol and fired two rounds that seem to only bounce off the blue seeker. "Skywarp Go." The darker seeker commanded.

Suddenly where two seekers had been forcing him back. One now stood pushing Optimus to the ground "Prime." The seeker seethed "Been wanting to get my claws into you over our brother." Sideswipe ran up on the two but was shot back by a large round that set him on his aft.

"Thundercracker…" Prime summoned strength to push off the seeker as he lowered his arm. His blade coming down too his side, he took a defensive stance. "I haven't seen you in a stars age..."

"When one feels their bonded die …one does not stay gone for long….you aught to know that all too well." Optimus tried not to let the jab at Ironhide go farther than it had, but it boiled in his veins and the loss came to him, and in a rage he charged the seeker. Sideswipe rolled and tried to stand, Roadbuster came to his aid and helped him up. Bumblebee and the other two wreckers were busy pummeling Deadend.

Thundercracker jumped at the last moment to over the Autobot leader. "I know how you feel, the wrenched loss…I wonder how it must have felt…were you there?"

"No…" Prime shook his head and straightened himself looking up; to look the seeker in the optics and answer directly.

"Not even there to stop it…how neglectful of one's bonded." The seeker smirked. "I would have loved to kill him myself…" The seeker landed near by in a fighting stance. "To get revenge on what was mine...rumor is he melted to death..."

"Starscream is dead, there is no coming back from that." Optimus growled not allowing the seeker to best his emotions. "This solves nothing!"

"No but I can take back the children that are rightfully ours." Thundercracker growled. "The ones you stole from us! You think I don't know about the hatchlings?"

A sudden realization came to Optimus as he scrambled to open a channel to Ratchet who confirmed the other seeker had warped in. Als, that the seeker was currently engaged with the medic.

This distraction gave Thundercracker an opening, and his fist connected with the Autobot commander's helm, tossing him down. Optimus, disoriented, staggered backward trying to regain control, bewildered. "Sideswipe back to base!" He commanded blatantly. "Take the wreckers with you! Get to Ratchet and Hurry!" Optimus twisted around landing a solid blow at the seeker's left wing.s

"Yes Sir!" Sideswipe nodded and motioned the three-mech team to follow him. They transformed and hit the pavement with tires spinning.

Thundercracker hissed turning his head slowly with a growl. "You're getting slower." The seeker hissed and lunged for ward pinning Optimus down putting two rounds into his left arm causing him to drop the blade. Optimus' arm caved at the contact splintering against the pressure as he fell back onto the ground. "Must be your age. Old and falling apart."

A flash of yellow pushed past him causing the weight to be lifted. Bumblebee had charged the seeker pushing him off the prone Prime. Optimus grunted and tried to force himself forward. Deadend was 40 yards away down and not getting up.

Bumblebee smirked and moved in a way that reminded Prime of Ironhide. Bee was playing with the seeker dodging on purpose playing with the winged mech, and not to Prime's surprise it was pissing the seeker off rapidly.

Darting to one side Bumblebee was able to avoid a straight on push from the seeker, sliding past him tapping his wings; a love tap. The static chuckle from the scout infuriated the seeker as he focused on the scout. Full armaments and growls from the seeker as he was distracted away from the Prime. Bumblebee was giving Prime adequate time to rouse himself.

Optimus rolled up and groaned as he tried to ready himself. He was disoriented and his stabilizers, the damage to his arm, and his equilibrium system was preventing him from feeling stable. The rush of energon from the open wound on his left side was also a major distraction and he did everything he could, including pushing away the flashing warnings from his HUD, to get back on his feet.

Bumblebee and the seeker continued to dance and dart around one another in a slow circle. Optimus shook his head and tried to focus as he pressed himself up off of the ground. Bumblebee whined "Go ahead punk make my day." He drawled turning to lunge at the seeker with his right side arm cannon.

Thundercracker saw an opening and took it grabbing the cannon with both servos and crushing it around bumblebee's arm. The Scout growled and twisted around, causing more damage to his arm but he pulled and the seeker was pulled down to the ground atop him.

Thundercracker shot rounds down into Bumblebee's chassis and the ricochets moved everywhere. Grabbing a side arm out of a compartment on his leg Bumblebee shot four rounds up, into the seeker's lower chassis, before toss the weapon to the ground grabbing for anything else he might have.

Finally Optimus turned hearing a screech, a blast, and a digital scream. Bumblebee had been shot in the lower chassis below his spark chamber his Optics widened and he fell into stasis on the spot. Going limp in the seeker's grip.

"Thundercracker!" Optimus called to draw the seekers attention. "It's me you want." Optimus was trying to draw the seekers attention.

The seeker's head turned rapidly as if turning to a voice. "No...Oh no Optimus." He chuckled low and sadistically. "I got what I cam for..." He tossed Bumblebee down. The body bounced up and he then landed still. Thundercracker grabbed his fallen comrade and then transformed pulled the remains of Deadend into his hold moving into the distance going west.

Optimus scrambled up limping toward the scout. "BUMBLEBEE!" He called out sprinting to the scout's body. He pinged Sideswipe, "Report."

"Sir...the seeker's gone, he teleported in and grabbed at least one of the Hatchlings...we're still looking for the others."

"Check the duct work... which hatchling?" He asked nervous.

"Skywarp grabbed Warpath." Sideswipe said sadly. "Primus he's gone..."The remorse in the corvette's vocals said volumes for his mood.

"Get the wreckers to get my flatbed and get it here...bumblebee is in need of immediate medical assistance." Optimus said as he frantically tried to hold down the weeping lines that bleed from the scout's chassis. "Stay with me Bumblebee..." He said quietly. "We've lost too many Brothers...Stay with me." He said quietly and noted the damage to his weapons, his lower chassis, and his neck and shoulder joint.

"Ratchet to Optimus, I am inbound to your location with your flatbed and the wreckers...ETA in fifteen minutes."

"Hurry he's fading."

"On our way... Prime Sideswipe has found both Silverbolt and Perceptor; both are fine...still scared and in the duct-work like you surmised but fine."

"What happened with Warpath?" Prime was relieved about Perceptor but said nothing about it.

"We'll talk about it after we get bumblebee." Ratchet said, "Is he loosing energon?"

"Yes." Optimus replied out. "Rapidly."

"On my way." Ratchet said, and it would be a tense ten minutes before Optimus would hear the medic's sirens in the distance. "Don't leave him Optimus, don't let him go."

Looking down at the yellow scout's helm he shook his head "…Never." He said with great conviction.

* * *

><p><em>to be continued...<em>


	6. A mess…

Dark of the Spark

Chapter 6: A mess…

* * *

><p>Optimus was knelt beside the far wall of the recreation room. Sideswipe was looking into the ducts laying flat on his torso so he could see inside. "Guys come on…" He said softly. "We need you both to come out now." He reached his hand out slowly along the side of William Lennox who was two steps inside the ductwork but still bent at the waist while he stood. "We've got to make sure you're ok…come on out guys…"<p>

"Please." Optimus rumbled as if to amend Sideswipes plea.

Lennox looked over the temporary patch job on Optimus with sad eyes. "Are you going to be ok?" Optimus gave him a slow nod and sighed kneeling down closer to the opening.

"Perceptor..." Optimus rumbled low and kind. "Please come to me…"

Slowly the two smallest mechlings immerged from the duct work. Perceptor first and Silverbolt last. They trembled as they pushed out together; both a bit scared, and a bit dirty holding hands.

Perceptor fell against Optimus' leg dropping Silverbolt's hand. Quickly the Autobot commander scooped him up into the crook of his good arm. "I'm here…" He muttered softly. "Calm yourself down."

"Hey Bolt." Sideswipe lifted the little silver and white mechling to his chassis. Leaning up and pushing to his feet Sideswipe held him tightly. "I got you…nothings going to happen." He glanced to Optimus. "Do we need to take them to medical?"

"No …They don't need to see Bumblebee like that…we'll keep them in here for now and Ratchet will come to us when the time is right. They seem unharmed, more scared than anything else." Optimus sighed and looked around. The walls were pitted and littered with bullet fire. The medical bay was worse, because it had been the initial warp in point for Skywarp. This room was where he had grabbed Warpath and warped out after being unable to catch the smallest Mechlings.

"Warpath was only taken because he couldn't fit in there with the other two." Lennox said shaking his head. Optimus looked down. "I won't show you the feeds…the little guy looked absolutely frightened to death."

Optimus nodded sadly as he spoke. "I'm most certain he was." Optimus looked down at Perceptor who purred into his armor. "We'll get him back." He said firmly. "I'll see to it myself."

Lennox gave a firm nod. "We're with you big guy." Turning his attention to the soldiers with him he made a sweeping motion over the duct opening. "Now that the little ones are out, want this duct blocked off. Let's see that it gets done."

Optimus stepped to the side and slid Perceptor into Sideswipes hands "Remain here I must speak with Ratchet I shall return for him shortly."

"Yes Sir." Sideswipe said with the nod of his head. "Come on guys I think I can get the television working again." He smiled as Optimus left the room.

* * *

><p>Mearing and Simmons stood on the scaffold that went around the entire medical bay. They looked down at the mangled mess that was the Autobot scout Bumblebee. "Is he alive?" Mearing asked softly.<p>

"Yes, though I have to replace a vast majority of his systems." Ratchet shook his head. "Prime saved him…kept him stable until I could reach him. There are still a few things that need sorting out, that are of great import."

Simmons nodded "What kind of replacements are we talking here?"

"His right arm cannon is unsalvageable, I'll have to find a replacement." Ratchet sighed gently. "His battle computer is a mess…it can function but not at full capacity."

"What's a battle computer?" Mearing asked eyes thinning as if she was uncovering something.

"It's what helps us do battle calculations." Ratchet shrugged slowly as he was working pulling away bits of shrapnel out of the protoform and dropping them into a dish. Mearing noted each silvery shard was covered in pink, but the longer it lingered in the oxygen it turned purple and almost blue.

"So you'll do what we discussed before…you'll use harvested parts?" Mearing lifted her pen to her mouth.

"Yes, I've ordered a few human vehicle parts for things I don't have replacements for…I will machine them to do what they need to." Ratchet pulled out a long length of burnt, twisted cable and dropped it in the bucket with the shards.

"Yes I saw two water pumps and a few smaller charges on that list….nuts, bolts, and gaskets." She looks up "A license plate bracket?"

"Yes, his was destroyed, and those damned plates we are required to wear have rough sides."

"So it's for comfort not for necessity."

Ratchet glanced at her. "If you are going to argue over a small two dollar bracket…"

She held up her hand "Nothing of the sort doctor." She smiled. "Just making sure I can get everything you require for the repairs."  
>Ratchet looked up with a smirk "Prime's registration is up in three weeks, as well as sideswipe…I would get those in soon so we don't get pulled over with expired tags." A smile formed on Ratchet's face.<p>

"Will there be anything else Doctor?" Mearing shot back a charming smile of her own.

"Now that you mention it two cases of liquid nitrogen would be wonderful."

"The large canisters we usually order?" Simmons motioned to Mearing's notes.

"Yes…I will need them when I put in replacement parts." Ratchet murmured.

"So what is Bumblebee's current status?" Simmons asked leaning forward on the railing and looking down over the damaged scout.

"Stasis lock." Ratchet said finitely. "It's the equivalent of a human coma."

"He can't come out of it?" Mearing said.

"I'm keeping him under, so that I can work." Ratchet said slowly "Once his repairs are complete I will be able to rouse him." Mearing nodded slowly. "I need the liquid nitrogen to do a few smaller repairs that require Bumblebee to be awake; the cold will numb the sensations, as it's far more difficult to unhook his sensor net."

"Like Novocain." She said softly.

"That is precisely my plan Ms. Mearing." Ratchet smiled.

Mearing turned and grabbed at Simmon's sleeve pulling at it. "Good luck Doctor. Come along on Seymour we have things to get done."

"Yes ma'am." After a few minutes Ratchet was alone with the scout.

"Primus Bumblebee…"Ratchet twisted his digits around and pulled free a large bit of shrapnel from the scout's torso. "Just had to save him didn't you?" The body was silent. "Though I must say, I am happy you did."

"I am as well…" Ratchet turned slowly. The quiet voice drew him out of his work.

"Optimus you startled me." Ratchet shook his head and turned back to the scout's prone body. "How's Perceptor?"

"He is well…How are things going here?"

"I'm getting the mess cleaned out first before I start putting in the rest of the new parts; his main coolant pump is completely destroyed." Ratchet sighed outwardly. "The humans are ordering a few basic pumps so I can see what I can do to fashion a new coolant pump for him." Drawing a long piece of armor Ratchet pulled it free and dropped it into the bucket. "I've got him on a temporary pump."

"Is there anything else?" Optimus stepped up to the scout's side and slide his digits into bumblebee's left hand staring over Ratchet who worked from the right side.

"I need to get him a battle computer." Ratchet sighed "I looked into some that we have but they wouldn't be configured for primary combat." Ratchet shook his head "I will need to find him a new lower arm strut, and weapons mount." Ratchet turned away a moment.

"I see…" The rumble in Prime's chassis reverberated in the room slowly, quietly but Ratchet could feel it in his veins. Ratchet leaned up against his work bench and turned to face Optimus.

Turning he chose his words carefully. "You know I remember." He folded his arms giving a light chuckle. "When you and Ironhide had just bonded…" Optimus' head shot up. "You two ran out to this small Decepticon encampment….long before you were Prime…younglings prepared to win a war on their own."

"I recall." Optimus' vision pitched back down to Bumblebee."

"Ironhide got his arm taken clean off and you went into this rage." Ratchet laughed. "came back holding onto each other…you won but you both got tore up pretty good…and after I repaired you, you stood at Ironhide's side just as you're doing now." He smiled "Good to see you coming around."

Optimus looked up Ratchet couldn't judge if he was happy about the memory or angry with him. "Keep me updated." And with that, Optimus turned and left.

Ratchet huffed slightly the plates on his shoulders flaring a bit. "Well it appears I've touched a sensor node haven't I?" He hummed again and turned to his desk. "I'll be right back Bumblebee don't go anywhere."

* * *

><p>Hook shook his head looking at the two berths before him. "Deadend is dead…I'll begin salvage as soon as I can…he bled out before you could get him back here." The dark mech circled the opposite berth. "And he's perfect…absolutely perfect."<p>

Thundercracker nodded. "We weren't able to get the seeker…" He growled.

"This may be more fortuitous sir." Hook lifted up the Maroon Mechling in his hands "I have far more components for ground mechs than I do Seekers." He said slowly. "Hello there."

Warpath just looked at the green mech with curiosity. "When can he be upgraded to a new body?"

"You want to super grade him?" Hook held Warpath to his chest as his spoke "Sir I must insist that a procedure like that can have long lasting complications."

"WHEN!" Thundercracker bellowed and the hatchling turned into Hook's chassis.

"I can have him ready in a few earth Weeks." Hook said slowly "But I must reiterate my initial concerns this is a terrible-"

"Do it." Thundercracker said blankly. "I leave him in your capable hands." Storming out of the room Thundercracker let the doors slam behind him as he left.

Hook took in a tense vent as he looked down at the hatchling with shake of his helm. "Sorry little one, but orders are orders." He turned and carried the mechling along slowly. "What shall we call you?"

"Warpath." The mechling spoke. "Designation Warpath."

"Warpath huh?" Hook seemed dumbfounded. "The Autobots named you Warpath?"

"Yes." The Hatchling chirped than whistled.

"Well I suppose that's not the worst name ever." Hook smiled "Well Warpath lets start your education before your upgrades shall we?"

"Boom Booms?" Warpath's digits coiled around Hook's torso plate. He watched the older mech with bright purple optics.

"I will teach you how to make your own boom booms yes." Hook slid the hatchling into a small berth along the wall and put him on his back strut. "Lay back now." Hook jacked a live feed into the hatchling's primary data-port. "lets get all our basics out of the way…shall we?" Hook programmed the initial data transfers to consist of all educational grade material their ship had to offer. "After that's done military tactics and strategy, that should keep your little mind occupied while I build you a body."

Warpath blinked as the information started coming into his mind, his small hands darted up as if touching at the images that ghosted over his HUD. "Enjoy little one." Hook smiled and turned to sigh at the mess that was Deadend's body. "Now to salvage what I can out of you."

* * *

><p>Lying on his berth Optimus looked up at the ceiling with relief. Perceptor was flat against his torso plate wedged in between the large windscreens. There was comfort in his presence that he'd been missing since Ironhide's death over a year ago.<p>

Perceptor shuddered again Energon leaking from his optics and coolant seeped from his vents.

Optimus smiled and reached up with his thumb and fore digit to rub at the little one's optics to clear away the fluid. "Easy now." He rumbled and pushed to sit up. Optimus reached to his left pulling the data-pad over but the little one pressed it away.

"No." he blurted out. His little servos rubbing at the liquid in his optics.

"Speaking are we?" Optimus smiled down at him. "And what is your designation?" Optimus digits trailed over the little red mech's armor slowly.

"It's 'ceptor." He spoke again though his optics were cast to the side.

"And mine?" Optimus smiled softly resting his servo behind the little one. Perceptor looked up at the Prime through his bleary vision.

"Sire." Perceptor gave no time before burying his helm in the Prime's armor and clung desperately to what he didn't want to loose.

"I suppose I am." Optimus smiled. "Ironhide would have been Proud to know you." He thumbed over the little red helm slowly as the hatchlings head bobbled slightly. "…so very proud." Perceptor let out a content little purr and shuttered his optics.

Prime's thoughts drifted to Bumblebee, who lay prone and locked in stasis. Holding Perceptor close he looked at the wall across from the berth. "Perceptor?"

The little one chirped.

"Is it wrong to keep Ironhide to myself?" Optimus asked calmly.

The hatchling didn't understand and merely reached a hand up to touch the plate the covered Prime's face. Optimus let the mouth guard retract back and away and smiled at the hatchling. Perceptor giggled and drew himself up against Optimus looking down at his face; touching at the metal of his mouth and jaw line. "Ironhide…"

"Yes Ironhide…" Optimus closed his optics feeling Preceptor's closeness. "What would you do in this situation Ironhide?" He asked the question to the empty room not expecting a response.

"Fight…" Perceptor said then blinked his bright optics. "BOOM!" He giggled clapping his small hands unaware of his Sire's deepening thoughts.

Optimus lifted his head to regard the hatchling with a steady optic. "For once Perceptor I believe you may be on to something." Optimus kicked his legs off his berth, still holding the hatchling close to his chest, and looked around his small room. He stood taking two steps to the opposite wall. Pressing a button on the wall; a panel retracted and a large Lucite case immerged from the wall.

Ironhide's weapons stores were on display each gun meticulously cleaned and labeled. Optimus lifted his hand up to the Lucite, as the florescent light flickered to bake the weapons in white light.

Two small side arms with rotating chambers, Ironhide had designed himself to resemble the Colt-1873 single action pistol, though these were of Cybertronian design and fully automatic they held twelve shots each. Below the twin pistols rested the arm mounted side cannon from Ironhide's right arm. The only one of the two massive cannons they were able to salvage.

"Boom Booms." Perceptor said in awe putting his small hands to the Lucite. His little hands trailed on the clear cover to a basic flare gun that Ironhide had built to resemble the human Ruger MK II.

Looking down at Perceptor Optimus smiled. "Indeed."

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	7. Reflection

Dark of the Spark

Chapter 7: Reflection

Borath - Boy you knew were my mind was headed...like a rabbit in a snare, you caught me!

* * *

><p>There was a definite disorientation when he finally came online for the first time since the attack. As his optics came online he tried to keep track of his HUD, which was flashing all sorts of different colors. Red to highlight the two exits, green to acknowledge safety spots, Yellow to highlight possible weapons in the area, and a white glow highlighted the only Mech in the room who stood over him.<p>

"Take it easy Bumblebee." Ratchet spoke quietly. "You need a bit of time to adjust."

"What's-" His hand immediately touched his neck and he looked at Ratchet in shock. The voice was his, but deeper more resounding. His music track files were empty he'd have to reload his backups.

"I managed to get it fixed this time, let's hope it lasts." Ratchet held up a hand as Bumblebee tried to rise up slightly to shift around.

"Ratchet?" Bumblebee murmured, "What happened? My last chronometer time stamp says two weeks ago."

"Yes I have had you in induced stasis…we've had to replace a lot of your primary systems." Ratchet came around slowly shining a light into bumblebee's optics. "You're lucky to be online." He said firmly though not unkindly.

"Thanks Ratch." Bee shifted his arm up. "I'm showing massive Energon pulls to my primary weapons array." He shrugged slightly as if to shake off something that was on him.

"You can thank Ironhide for that." Ratchet smiled. "Your Primary arm strut and cannon, along with your battle computer were donated from Ironhide's parts."

"And my voice?" Bumblebee reached up rubbing at his neck.

"I have given you Ironhide's modulator, but it is your own crystal resonator." Ratchet smiled. The sound of his voice was aged, even Ratchet could tell, it sounded lower, gruffer, and yet somehow soft.

Bumblebee sat up fully. "Your repairs are not complete Bumblebee. However, you can get up if you want, walk around." Ratchet smiled offering a hand. "You need to say here for a few more days while I align your weapons systems, and run a few diagnostic tests."

Bumblebee gave a low nod and slid his legs over the side of the berth. Ratchet took his forearm to support him as he slowly stood. His feet touched the concrete floor slowly as he pressed up to full height. "Slowly…you must be careful." Ratchet reminded him. "You are going to be stiff… you have not done a lot of moving in the past few weeks."

Supporting the scout Ratchet smiled and waited as Bumblebee found his bearings and stood still. "Thank you." Bumblebee said quietly.

"Thank Prime." Ratchet stepped to the side. Bumblebee looked down at his arm and then nodded slowly. "Can you take a few steps for me?"

Slowly, the scout took a few steps; he was still being helped along by Ratchet. His joints groaned but soon, he was walking, with little to no trouble. Ratchet close beside him as he took simple slow steps. "I'm really heavy on the right side." Bumblebee's right arm was lowered to his side, he pulled it up but it took effort.

"That's the cannon assembly it's a lot larger than the one you lost." Ratchet looked the arm over. "I'll see if I can't reroute a bit more fluid to your hydraulic line, should ease the weight." Bee nodded and took another slow step.

"You doing alright?"

Bumblebee felt the fluid running to his helm and shook his head. "I need to sit back down." He murmured.

"Alright back to the berth." Ratchet said and helped turn him around. "We'll get up in a few hours and try again."

"Alright…" Bee nodded slowly. "I can handle that." He took a deep vent as he made it back to the berth and pushed himself around to sit on it.

"Good to have you back."

"Glad to be here." Bumblebee laid back and looked at the ceiling, he rumbled.

Ratchet's brow rose Ironhide had always said that when he came online, and maybe it was just something the scout had picked up. However, the way the scout bent his right knee, the way he placed his left arm over his torso, and that rumble. Ratchet couldn't help but feel that bumblebee had gotten more than just parts from Ironhide. "Stay put…" Ratchet smiled softly casting those thoughts aside. "I'm going to let the others know you're awake."

Bumblebee's optics softened and he buzzed slightly before speaking, stopping the medic in his tracks. "I want to see Sam."

Ratchet sighed lowering his shoulders. "I'll send for him." A smile graced the medic's face as he turned, pride that he'd be able to save their scout.

Bumblebee nodded and lowered his helm back to the berth.

* * *

><p>Mearing smiled at Optimus slowly. "How long before he can return to active duty?"<p>

Optimus tilted his helm this way and that is if trying to make a choice in the matter. "Regular patrols in a few days, but he won't be mission ready for a few weeks at least." He said slowly.

"What is your progress finding the missing hatchling?" Mearing was pure business as she flipped a page on her clipboard looking over her to-do list.

"We have been unable to find any trace of Warpath." Optimus said his vocals saddened at the statement. "We may have to face the fact that he is gone."

"There's absolutely no sign?" Mearing's head shook slowly. "I am sorry."

Optimus looked up "For what Ms. Mearing? It was not you who facilitated in his taking."

"I am sorry that he is lost." She said reaching up to pull her glasses down. "It is not something I would wish on anyone human or robot."

Optimus put a finger on the railing beside her to which she laid her hand. "We appreciate the sentiment." Optimus smiled then looked up withdrawing his hand. "We've had two M.E.D. triggers in the past week; one was a false alarm, and the other was in the southern United States near the Hoover dam."

Mearing nodded "A small one, who was subsequently captured yes." She lifted a few sheets on her clipboard to find the corresponding information. "Designation Rumble, but won't speak to anyone. He's in containment at the dam facility."

"He's looking for his brother Frenzie I'm sure." Optimus said slowly. "Have him transported here in cold storage. Once he's here I will speak with him."

"Is he dangerous?" Mearing asked looking up. Optimus gave her a disapproving look, to Mearing all of them were dangerous, and this line of questioning didn't make him happy at all.

"His brother is more the Decepticon zealot, I have only had the pleasure of meeting Rumble twice, and from what I've seen, he's not a very strong warrior, he's lost without Soundwave, and Frenzie."

"You believe he could be turned from his faction?"

"His sire is gone and his twin is MIA." Optimus shook his head "Perhaps he could be convinced to leave the Decepticons; we'll see how that conversation goes." Optimus tapped his finger on his thigh and shook his head.

"Something the matter Optimus?" Mearing walked down the catwalk a few steps to get a better view on his face.

"Just an incoming message; Sideswipe reports the perimeter is clear." A human at the main command panel nodded and made a note of it. "I've told him to start heading back inside, let the gate know he's in route."

"Yes Sir." The man said slowly and turned to relay the message to the gate guards.

"Sam's been gone an awful long time." Mearing pointed up to the boy's empty seat.

"Bumblebee asked for him, he's with his guardian." Optimus nodded slowly.

"I still do not see why the boy needs the guardianship from Bumblebee, he's no longer in any danger."

"Bumblebee has bonded with the boy, and it goes beyond guardianship." Optimus turned to face her. "They are companions and good friends, and right now Bumblebee needs Samuel."

Mearing nodded "Understood." She said looking around.

"Missing something?"

"I wonder where Seymour got himself off to."

Optimus paused and then gave her a smile. "He's in the rec room." He smiled.

"Ah thank you Optimus." Mearing said softly and trotted away.

"Any time Ms. Mearing." Optimus nodded and turned back to the screens. "Give me a M.E.D. sweep of New York city."

The two men at the main console nodded and pulled up the state of New York and began the sensor sweep. "Yes sir…Screens coming up now…starting east to west scan."

* * *

><p>Sam smiled up at Bumblebee then shook his head looking down at the iPad in his hands. Sitting between the Mech's knees the human shook his head. He had missed this time with his friend. Slowly he touched the queen on the digital chessboard and moved it. "I don't even know why I play."<p>

"You get better each time; your strategy evolves, you are doing well." Bumblebee said and once Sam's move was done Bumblebee had made his own move wirelessly on the digital board.

"Easy for you to say, you always win pal." Sam said slowly and bit his lip and then turned the iPad upside down then around and looked at the screen again. "Hmmm."

"You have done well in your matches with Carley." Bumblebee observed.

"Yea but she still manages to take me every so often." Sam said and made his next move. "Check."

Bumblebee smiled "That was a good move Sam." He chirped and then slowly his king moved. "Check-mate."

Sam sighed and looked up. "That's what I mean." Sam put his finger on the screen and rocked the little king until it tipped over. "Good moves don't seem to be getting me anywhere."

Bumblebee rumbled slightly which caused Sam to look up. "Carley still loves you."

Sam nodded "That's true…" Reaching over to touch Bumblebee's arm Sam smiled. "Your voice is odd now, but not in a bad way, I mean I like it, it's just...different."

"I know, it's going to be something you must get use to." Bumblebee smiled "I must also get use to it; I have been use to sending what I needed said by comm. line to Optimus and the rest of them."

Sam stood up. "So when are you going to be able to get out of here?" Shrugging the young man looked up at his friend. "I want to go for a long drive."

"Soon…" Bumblebee shrugged slightly. "Ratchet must clear me for duty, once that happens, than we can go for a cruise."

"Awesome." Sam stood up. "I'm heading out in the morning with the New York Nest Team."

"Scanners went off I read the report."

"Yeah two blips and they aren't making much of an effort to hide their signatures." Sam looked off. "Optimus is hoping one is Warpath."

Bumblebee nodded "I would hope so as well."

Sam turned to the edge of the berth. iPad in hand, Sam made for the stairs, grabbing the railing before moving down. "We'll just have to see…I'll text you."

"Please do." Bumblebee shifted his shoulder assemblies around slowly. "It's nice to be able to know you're safe."

"You sound like my mother." Sam shook his head.

"Guilty as charged." Bumblebee waved him off. "Have a good night and say hello to Carley for me."

"Can do!" Sam said, giving one last wave, before he pushed out the doorway to the left that led to the human domiciles.

"Glad to see you spending time with the boy." Optimus said from the doorway.

Bumblebee, by habit, sat up straighter. "Sir." He nodded his head. "I am making up for not being there for him."

"You needn't explain it to me." Optimus came around to his right and looked him over once. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm doing fine." Bumblebee said shifting up. "Ready to get back to my duties Sir."

"I understand your willingness bumblebee, and I assure you we'll get you back to duty as soon as we can." Prime's soft smile lingered. "Sideswipe has missed your company."

"I've missed speaking with him too, he was here earlier in the day to check on me."

"We'll be putting you back to duty rounds slowly…. Monitor duty at first, thin patrols." Optimus said calmly.

"Good I need to get up and around." Bumblebee rumbled softly and Prime's optics perked slightly. "Primus I hate just laying here." Optimus pat his shoulder softly.

"We'll see to it Bumblebee…Be patient." Prime put his hand on the scout's shoulder as he reached back and pulled up a stool to sit down. "I've been meaning to speak with you about a matter of great import."

Silence lingered between them for a moment. "What do you need to talk to me about?" Bumblebee lifted his right knee and put his right arm over it out stretched. Optimus stiffened at how the scout relaxed something about it was unsettlingly familiar.

"You risked your life to save me, and for that I am most grateful." Optimus put his hand on Bumblebee's shoulder strut and squeezed softly. "I want to thank you for your service to me, to the Autobots."

"You died once, we won't suffer that again." The scout growled out slightly loudly pointing at Prime accusingly.

Blinking, realizing what he had done, Bumblebee started shaking his head lowering his hand. "Apologies I do not know what came over me."

Optimus nodded "It is all right." He looked over the way Bumblebee moved. How at this very moment his fingers rose up to pinch his optics, rubbing at the right one in particular. The way he lowered his arm, how he heaved his breaths. "I'm promoting you." Optimus' words came unbidden.

Bumblebee paused. "Sir?"

"I have been in need of a First Lieutenant for some time now, and I believe it's time that I allow the past to be put behind me." He nods. "Will you accept this position Bumblebee? With all the responsibilities the come with it?"

The scout gave a firm nod. "Of course I am honored Sir. I shall not let you down."

"I know you won't." Optimus pat his shoulder before standing. Optimus was feeling his tanks churn slowly, the fuel feeling sour. "Rest up you'll need it." Prime vanished slowly into the next room: Ratchet's office.

* * *

><p>Ratchet looked up as Prime entered the office and sealed the door shut. "I want you to scan him." Prime said quietly with a twinge of panic. "Something is wrong with him."<p>

"Bumblebee?" Ratchet quirked his brow, as he folded his arms over his chest, he sighed. "There's nothing wrong with him." A scoff. "I did not miss a thing during his scans."

"He is acting like…" Prime froze motioning his hand as if trying to find the worlds that would make sense.

"Like Ironhide, I know." Primes optics shot to his medic and his optics narrowed. "I see the motions and the little gestures well enough." Ratchet stood slowly coming around the desk to stand by Prime giving Bumblebee a glance. Placing a calming hand on the Commander's shoulder he blinked once before speaking. "He is doing it unconsciously; he spent all afternoon with Sam and acted like himself. He played music, they played chess, and they watched Television." Ratchet shrugged "He's just fine."

"Do you see his hands, hear the inflections in his words?" Prime nodded putting a hand to his chin and gave a long pause. "I wonder how far this goes..."

A blank stare from the medic, as he addressed the statement from the confused Prime, he was calm. "He is not cleared for duty…and I wouldn't approve of testing Bumblebee like that with or without his consent."

Prime nodded and lowered his hand. He looked back at Bumblebee long and slow. "Don't let his behavior fool you Prime." Ratchet said pulling the larger mech from his thoughts. "It's Bumblebee..." It lingered with the medic as he finished his thought. "Ironhide isn't there." Ratchet lowered his hand.

"I know." Prime said softly, like a chided hatchling, shaking his head. Ashamed for letting himself get his hopes up. "I didn't think the battle computer or the modulators could change him this much." Prime's Optics sealed the confession a cold reality between them.

Ratchet shrugged. "He's getting use to programming that was never his." Ratchet explained. "He may be this way forever or he may grow back into his old instincts." The medic placed a hand on Prime's arm. "We just have to wait and see, there's a lot more to process now."

A change of subject seemed to be best to Ratchet. "Go back to your berth, spend time with Perceptor." He smiled. "Your hatchling needs you, you've been working most of the day away from him."

Prime gave a low quiet smile at Perceptor's mention. "Indeed, how is Silverbolt?"

Ratchet smiled "He's doing well under Sideswipe's tutelage." Ratchet turned back to his desk. "Next week after Bumblebee is out of here I will start regular lessons with the Hatchlings, their education in our ways is important."

Prime nodded. "Indeed." Prime turned back and stared out at his First Lieutenant who lay on the medical berth changing the television channels. Prime shook his head slowly and looked back to Ratchet. "Thank you for your time."

"That's nothing you need to thank me for Prime, it's why I'm here." Ratchet stepped back toward his desk and Optimus left the room.

Stepping back into Bumblebee's sight he saw that Sideswipe had come in to sit with the yellow mech who was laid on the berth. "First Lieutenant huh? Tough stuff man." Sideswipe looked back at the television.

Bumblebee nodded. "Yup." He looked up at Prime who gave both a simple nod and left out the main medical bay doors.

"He looks like he just saw Megatron again." Sideswipe murmured.

Bumblebee meerly shrugged and they turned back to their Television show.

* * *

><p>Making his way outside Optimus pressed out the hanger doors and looked up to the darkened sky. "Primus… Have I done the right thing?" He waited but in the darkness no answer came. "Or is this some punishment?" He sealed his optics and put his fore and thumb digits over his optics and sighed.<p>

The first splatter of drops didn't alter him, but the downpour that fell from the sky broke his focus. Optimus lowered his arm and looked up to the sky. The sky growled and littered itself with flashes of light that flashed over his armor. For a moment Optimus just watched it, thinking about Ironhide, before making his way inside out of the storm.

* * *

><p>To be continued.<p>

Please review...every story alert, favorite story, favorite author, or author alert should get a review to go with it!

PLEASE! :p Helps me know what you like and what you don't


	8. Capture the flag

Dark of the Spark

Chapter 8: Capture the flag

_I know I usually don't do BACK TO BACK updates but this is worth putting up._

_This has to be the chapter I've been waiting to write…_

FUNNY FACT!

_Ms word says it is : Pinecone_

_ says it is: Pine Cone_

_*snort* just go with it.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed, and Bumblebee wasn't showing any signs of loosing the minor gestures and mood swings that Ironhide had always been known for. They were becoming part of who he was.<p>

"It isn't fair that you get all three wreckers and we're a team of three." Sideswipe complained as they walked.

"I am not a Combat mech." Ratchet said slowly. "I carry a weapon as a necessity not as a staple." Shifting Silverbolt down he handed the seeker to Sideswipe who took him with a smile. "Besides…you two get Prime."

"Yeah I guess so." Sideswipe ran a digit over the torso plate of the little seeker. "How you been fella?"

"Sides." Silverbolt chirped out before turning his head to the large enclosed arena. "Whoa!"

"Yes it is rather large is it not?" Ratchet smiled. "The perfect place to spar against one another."

"You think Bee's going to be alright?" Sides asked.

"I put him on Prime's team to keep them from coming into direct conflict with each other, force them to work together, it should be fine."  
>"It's hard that Prime avoids him." Sideswipe said calmly. Hands fumbling and the seeker tried to crawl out and forward into a free fall.<p>

Ratchet reacted and moved forward catching him. "Silverbolt." He scolded, "You cannot fly."

"Fly! I want to fly!" The hatchling whined. "Sire please let me fly!" His little optics narrowed in hurt and frustration.

Ratchet shook his head and looked at Sideswipe who shook his head "No." He was firm looking to Ratchet. "One day you will fly buddy, but not today, and not anytime soon." Ratchet smiled and took Silverbolt into his arms again. "You're sire and I make these choices for your protection."

Ratchet smiled "I won't get use to that title."

Sideswipe smiled "Too bad, Sire you are." He chuckled and pulled on Ratchet's arm slowly.

"I'll go easy on you today as you are this little one's surrogate creator…if you go easy on me." Ratchet said softly. "I would hate to have him see you and I hurt one another."

"No chance Ratch." Sideswipe nudged him and received a bump back. "No mercy." The corvette chuckled brightly.

Ratchet vented a sigh and a smirk graced his features. "No mercy." He agreed and the two walked close regarding the little one that had jointly become theirs.

Topspin laughed softly as he shuffled along near Bumblebee. "Those two are getting close." He said of Sideswipe and Ratchet.

"If they are happy, than it's a good thing." Bumblebee observed. "Family units are important, and even if ours are slightly disjointed, they are still viable. It's nice to see them coming around." Bumblebee glanced at Prime but then looked back in the direction they were headed.

Roadbuster pressed up between them. "I can't wait to see how this goes today…are you ready Bumblebee?" Leadfoot staggered behind them, quiet.

Looking down the yellow and black mech nodded. "As ready as I will ever be." He murmured. "I have a few tricks in mind." He looked again, sideways to Prime who strode a few feet away on the outside of their unit. He held Perceptor up on his shoulders, and he was talking to the hatchling. Prime hadn't noticed Bumblebee watching him, and if he had he made no show of it.

Percy's hands would flare out, pointing at this, pointing at that. He wanted to know about everything and Prime was a fount of information that the little one could not ignore. "What are those things?"

"Scan them, what do you see."

Percy blinked as his basic scanner when over the objects in question. "Organic."

"Correct, now under which category does it fall from your lessons."

"Flora." Perceptor said. "They have flowers!"

Optimus shook his head with a chuckle. "Those are pine trees, conifers; those are pine cones not flowers." Percy blinked "I know it's confusing, but we'll have a lesson about different species of plant life next if you like."

Bending down prime gently picked up one of the larger pinecones and lifted it to the hatchling. Percy took it in his hands and held it. "Can I put it in my box?"

Perceptor had been collecting everything from rocks to empty soda bottles. He loved his collection and every piece was meticulously placed. "Of course, though you must understand it is an organic seed, it may deteriorate over time."

"I understand." Percy held the little cone delicately in his hand.

"You and Silverbolt will be sitting on the side lines with Ms. Mearing." Optimus said quietly.

"And Mr. Simmons?" Perceptor had grown to love his war stories of the pyramid, of his sire's death and resurrection.

Reluctantly Prime vented a sigh but smiled regardless. "Yes, and Mr. Simmons."

Pumping his little red arm the small mech giggled. "YES!" Optimus shook his head, with a smile, and kept walking.

Nest vehicles drove between the long strides of the Autobots, as they reached the secluded arena.

The Arena, as it was called, was as large as an indoor football stadium, without seats, though around the edges there were platforms and lifts, pits and water traps. The hatchlings were seated in a boxed-off area with the humans. Sliverbolt with his face pressed to the glass. Percy sat quietly with his back straight, holding his Pinecone, beside Ms. Mearing.

"Alright guys." Sam held up his megaphone. "Will and I came up with this exercise, and with Ratchet's help we're making the best of it."

Will grabbed the megaphone and smirked "You've all been fitted with colored paint balls." William turned "You're on two teams: The Wreckers and Ratchet who will be fighting against Prime, Bumblebee, and sideswipe." He passed the megaphone off as the mechs split into teams. William made his way down to the ground level to man a camera.

Sam beamed lifting the megaphone back up. "We're playing capture the flag! The first team to capture the other team's flag and bring it back to their own safe zone wins this competition." Bumblebee did a little dance and lifted his arm cannon and chuckled. "If you receive a total count of 10 hits with the paint balls you are out and will have to move to the side lines."

Ratchet was already whispering with the Wreckers and Bumblebee and sideswipe exchanged fist bumps. Prime looked between them and smirked "They will send Roadbuster for the flag."

"You think?" Sideswipe asked curiously. "Doubt it."

"It's either him or Ratchet himself." Bumblebee said quietly observing. "I don't think we need to figure out who…we just need to get that flag back here."

"Agreed." Prime nodded "One of us will get there and we'll figure out how to get them back."

Bumblebee and prime looked at each other long and Hard. Ratchet looked up slowly, eyeing the two, they weren't speaking but bumblebee wiggled his hand back and forth.

"Got it Ratch?" Roadbuster asked.

Looking down the medic nodded. "I understand…provide me cover fire, if I go down I will raise my siren."

"Understood." Topspin said. "I'm excited." He lifted his pistol and shook the small container holding the little pellets. "This is going to be so much fun I'm going to put Prime in the dirt."

"Don't stick to one target that makes your vulnerable." Ratchet said. "Spread out, mess with them, get them looking in more ways than one." Ratchet stood lifting up his pistol spinning the barrel that clattered with the little pellets.

"I want them to beg for mercy…we out number them." Leadfoot said proudly. Shifting around he did a little dance before smashing his fist into the palm of his hand.

"We'll see to it wreckers." Ratchet said and put his hand in and soon they all touched fists. "However do not think that just because we have greater numbers that we can over power them, they have better firepower, and years more experience than you all."

"That's why we have you." Topspin smiled and motioned the others to their side of the field and their flag.

"Let's hope that's all we need." Ratchet smiled and turned back to wave at Silverbolt. The excited hatchling jumped up and down clapping.

Simmons smiled at him and nodded "Like this do ya?"

"This is awesome!" Silverbolt clapped. "KILL EM SIRE!"

"It's not real…" Percy said quietly from his seat next to Mearing who merely pat his knee joint. "It's just a game."

"They can still be hurt." Mearing said softly. "Let's just try to be quiet and see what happens." Silverbolt looked back then took his seat back next to Simmons who smiled at him.

"This is gonna be good kid." Simmons lowered his arms to his knees and watched with a wonder as the larger mechs started to spilt apart.

"Autobots take your places!" William called out from below the riser Sam was standing on. Ratchet's team had Bright Neon Orange pellets, and Optimus' team had purple ones. They would definitely know if anyone was hit. "We start in sixty seconds! False starts will be a hit penalty!"

Optimus looked a Perceptor and waved slowly then adjusted his weapon in his hand. The minute was the longest minute in Percy's Life until Lennox yelled, "GO!"

Optimus took one solid step forward and then it got quiet for 20 seconds before the paint ball pellets began to rain.

* * *

><p>Thundercracker stood in the medical bay with his forearms crossed. "I want to see him." His fury restrained he tapped his foot.<p>

"I have him in his final educational stage before I move him to his larger body." Hook turned to the mechling who lay on the little containment berth on the wall taking in all the information he was sent. Earth and everything the human Internet could provide, along with the Cybertronian educational files. "He will be a force to be reckoned with when he's transplanted."

"He's going to be perfect, what form have you chosen for him?"

"A tank…" The doctor turned to his screens showing the large tank schematics. The soviet T-34 was small but it would be an uncompromising form. "Your thoughts on the matter?"

"It will do..." Thundercracker turned back to the hatchling in the berth who was more the zombie as he stared up his optics flashing.

"Warpath will be unstoppable." Hook smiled "One of my greatest creations, however he is not going to be tempered, he has no reason, and no experience." Hook walked around to Thundercracker's front. "Sir, he's going to be a loose cannon, you'll just have to Aim him, you may not be able to stop him after that."

"I am well aware…" he turned his head and raised his brow "Warpath?"

"That's the designation the Autobots gave him, I didn't see the need to change it." Hook murmured as he turned pulling back a curtain to show Thundercracker the still body. "I'm almost finished wiring in his weapons."

Thundercracker walked the length of the bulky body. "What color are you intending to make him?"

"I was planning to keep the color he already has." Hook said slowly.

"Put the red in his undercarriage lets make him standard earth issue…" Thundercracker said slowly.

Hook vented a sigh and nodded slowly. "Yes Sir." Hooks hand grabbed a wrench from his side table and turned to the massive body to make a few adjustments.

"I want him to be armed to the teeth but I want to be able to remotely shut off his weapons systems." Looking up Thundercracker bored holes into Hook's helm. "Make that happen."

"I will rig a remote." Hook said. "Though Sir I wish you would head my warnings."

"Just do as you're told." Thundercracker turned and pressed his finger to his helm. "Skywarp meet me on the bridge."

"Yes brother." Came the reply as the seeker moved out the Medical bay doors.

Hook shook his head looking at the large body, then to the hatchling. "Sorry little one, this is not the life I would have chosen for you, the vengeance will be Thundercracker's not yours, and that's not fair to you." Hook reached down in the exposed chassis. "But the Autobots deserve this." Hook said calmly. "They murdered Megatron, Sentinel, and Starscream…" The doctor paused slowly looking down. "Soundwave…" He murmured quietly as he set to work. "We won't let them take anymore…" he found focus in his conviction and hurt and began to work faster to prepare the body. "No more…"

* * *

><p>Optimus felt the two rounds before he'd seen them, against his left side windscreen. "GOT YA!" Leadfoot danced around a bit.<p>

Prime lifted his automatic rifle and hit the wrecker with ten rounds in under 20 seconds. "You're out." Prime muttered and continued on moving up the back wall to the flag for the other team. Bumblebee waited for him. "Get it and let's get going."

Ratchet and Topspin were coming up from behind; while Roadbuster was engaging Sideswipe and both shot the other out of the game. The teams were now even. Grabbing the flag Bumblebee looked at Prime and smiled backing up to him. "Put it down." Ratchet said firmly firing two shots that Bumblebee skirted.

Turning to Prime Bee smiled "You're going to take the fall." He backed against Prime and smirked. "Throw me…"

"What?" Optimu blinked.

"No time don't think about it just do it." Bumblebee said firmly.

Prime nodded and in a single sweeping motion dropped his rifle, and picked up Bumblebee by his torso plate and lower left leg and spun around quickly. Optimus used the Lieutenant's momentum in the spin to toss him to the halfway point in the field.

Topspin put twenty rounds in Prime. Turning back he and Ratchet didn't have a chance and they lowered their weapons. Bumblebee stood on the opposite end of the field holding their flag with a smug look on his face. Lifting the flag he panted it in the rise next to his own teams flag and did a little dance and a moonwalk.

Perceptor jumped up from his seat "YES!" He giggled.

"Awe Primus!" Silverbolt sat down folding his arms over his chest. "That's not even right." He sat with a frown.

Bumblebee settled down slowly and hopped off the rise to nod at Sam who gave him thumbs up. Sam started to clap from his station, the megaphone under his arm. Pulling the megaphone free he lifted it up. "Autobots get yourselves to the showers." He said.

"Showers?" Sideswipe looked at him on the riser. Rubbing at some of the orange paint on his own chassis.

"Yeah we built you all a wash station." He smiled softly. "Follow Ratchet he'll show you."

Ratchet walked up to Sideswipe and leaned back over to where the hatchlings sat. "Wait here with the humans." Sideswipe laughed and touched some of the purple paint on the medic. "Yes yes you got me don't be so smug about it." Ratchet pushed the corvette off.

"Sire!" Silverbolt began to protest but Sideswipe reached over and touched his helm leaving a small purple streak between his optics.

"We will be right back." Sideswipe smiled as the seeker sank back down into his seat.

"We'll watch over em." Simmons smiled. "Come on guys lets go down on the mid field. I uh," He stopped to think a moment. "Got something to show you." The two hatchlings stood prepared to follow Simmons down to the field. "Hey Sam where did you put that bag of stuff I brought with me?" Perceptor stopped and set his pinecone down by Mearing who nodded that she would watch over its safety.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to it Percy." She assured. The hatchling nodded and trotted off after Silverbolt.

"Simmons that stuff is right below me behind the riser…" Sam smiled and knew what was happening as he came down. Optimus and Ratchet stood outside the wash rack area with Bumblebee, as they waited for their turn to go in to wash off the colorful splatters on their paint.

"What are they doing?" Optimus asked.

"I'm not sure." Ratchet said watching as Simmons pulled out plastic weaponry.

"It's NERF or nothing!" Simmons said and pumped the small maverick and handed the plastic weapons to the hatchlings.

"Toy war play…" Bumblebee said. "That's not a bad idea…soft foam dart ammunition." Bumblebee folded his arms over his chest. "This should be interesting."

Silverbolt took into his human sized hands two Mavericks pistols with revolving chambers. He lifted them up and aimed them across the field.

Percy dug in the bag finding a belt fed automatic weapon. "Ah the Vulcan…a weapon of pure power. Humans everywhere will fear you!" Simmons said as if selling a commercial to the little one. "Come on I'll help you set it up." He reached down grabbing the stand. Percy turned to see Sam who was arming up as well with some one shot guns and a few larger weapons.

William came over and grabbed himself a fully automatic Nerf shot gun and a few extra ammo pieces. Sam grabbed two Mavericks himself and pushed back with Simmons and Percy. Lennox grabbed Silverbolt's hand and lead him to the far of the center of the playing field. "We're staying on the bottom level…no climbing past that first rise there." He said turning back pointing at Percy with seriousness.

"Yes Sir." Percy said and turned with Simmons where he could set up his gun.

"Percy you're our sniper." Simmons said attaching the little stand to the gun and putting the belt through the opening. "Sit up here and aim careful." Simmons knelt beside the red hatchling quietly. "This is your sight."

"My optics are better."

Simmons grabbed the scope and slid it forward then removed it off the gun tossing it behind somewhere. "Okay no scope for the sniper…eagle eyes I like that."

Percy turned blankly to Simmons. "Epps said you crazy…and I think he's right."

"So what's the objective?" Silverbolt asked checking the plastic weapon.

Lennox dug one of the darts out of his gun and stuck it to the front of the small mech's armor. "They stick…get ten and your dead." Lennox pulled it off and stuck it back in his gun. "See?"

"Yeah…" Silverbolt said getting excited. "Let's go!"

"Calm down little guy here in a second." Lennox waved at Sam who moved behind some big boxes.

Optimus folded his arms and smiled. "It's nice to see them enjoying themselves."

"Hit him in the head Percy!" Bumblebee called out and then shifted back folding his arms over his torso plate to watch them closely.

"Bumblebee…" Optimus shook his head.

"What?" Bumblebee rumbled. "If he's anything like you a head shot is easy." Bumblebee nudged prime slowly.

Prime nodded as he watched Silverbolt scatter with the humans as Percy took pot shots from up on his little rise. As darts flew at him Perceptor would grab them and reload the belt of his gun and try to reposition it to go again.

"He's going to be a fine soldier Prime." Bumblebee said of Perceptor.

"He shouldn't have to be." Prime mused softly looking down to meet his Lieutenants optics.

Bumblebee nodded slowly. "I agree, but if push comes to shove…"

"We'll see." Prime said calmly. "Were you damaged when I threw you?"

"Me?" Bumblebee's helm antenna lowered. "Got a bit scuffed on my land but I'm alright." The wreckers exited the wash and Ratchet and Sideswipe entered. Bumblebee and Prime moved forward slowly and waited watching the little orange foam darts fly.

Silverbolt giggled as he ran around aiming darts at people's faces turning to unload a few on the Lucite box that held Mearing, the spray was enough to jolt her. She dropped her brief case and frowned looking quite flustered.

Lennox put his hand over the gun lowering the barrel. "Not civilians." He laughed and motioned to Sam. "Get him kid."

Silverbolt turned and made his way around slowly. Percy watched him moving along and was careful in his aim holding the large gun still.

"Easy Percy you got this…" Bumblebee murmured and reached over tapping Prime's arm. "Check it…"

One dart was fired from Percy's gun and it landed square between Silverbolt's optics. Silverbolt looked up and groaned "NOT FAIR!" he turned his attention to Percy and shot his little pistol until he had no more ammo then scrambled to pick up ammo off the ground to reload his gun with darts.

Bumblebee chuckled "Ah younglings." He murmured.

Prime's brow rose as he regarded Bumblebee with a smile. "They are something spectacular to behold." He said quietly. "Especially like this."

Percy ran up totting the gun by the upper handle with one hand. "Sire I hit him in the head." He giggled and held aloft the plastic machine gun. "Mr. Lennox said I could keep it!"

"I saw, it was a well aimed shot." Optimus lifted Percy up in his hands and touched the NERF gun slowly.

"Can I get more ammo and more belts?" Percy said. "I want to be able to go longer without reloading."

"We'll see." Optimus said with a smile on his face. "I need to wash up go play some more." He set the hatchling down and watched the red mechling run off. Ratchet walked out of the room, dripping wet, Sideswipe at his heels.

"Go on Prime we'll watch them."

Silverbolt ran up to sideswipe. "I shot Lennox in the face!" He laughed.

"Well try not to do it again…that is not nice." Sideswipe said kneeling down.

"But Percy shot me in the head."

Percy smirked and turned around giggling back he moved his gun and shot two more darts in Silverbolt's direction.

Bumblebee smiled. "Fills me with Pride." He said turning into the racks.

"To see them with weapons?" Prime asked following him inside and letting the large door fall behind them.

Bumblebee stopped and jabbed Prime in the torso. "To see them having fun." He rumbled as they entered the wash rack. Prime watched Bumblebee as he stepped into the spray of the water on the far wall; lowering his door wings down along his back. Pulling out each of his weapons during the cleansing to make sure that not only himself but also his gear was clean. Prime smiled at this action, feeling that in some way it wasn't a ghost, but a blessing that he could have some part of Ironhide back.

Prime shook his head and stepped to the opposite wall into the warm rush of water. Grabbing at a small brush, large by human standards, and started to scrub off the offending orange pellet stains on his armor. "I hate these little pellets."

"Me too," Bumblebee said slowly. "Though Ratchet looked a pretty shade of purple by the time we were done. I hope William got photographs."

Prime chuckled and raised his arm looking behind himself. He hummed his disappointment as Bumblebee turned and walked over grabbing the brush. "Against the wall Sir…" He said calmly.

Prime nodded and turned his torso to the wall raising his hands to his chest to place them on the cement surface. Bumblebee scrubbed along his back, along the fuel tanks that made a V-shape along his back-strut. Finishing Bee handed back the brush. "Thank you." Optimus turned.

"Not a problem." He nodded and turned. Prime grabbed his shoulder before he could get too far, and started to scrub along the middle of Bumblebee's back. "Missed some Sir?"

"Yes." Prime said low and slowly. "Hold still…" Prime's fingers pulled a few of the plates back to scrub at the protoform to make sure the offending orange spray from the pellets were gone. Lowering his hands "I believe that's all of it." Prime said quietly.

Bumblebee turned, quiet despite how sound resonated in the cement walled room. "When Percy goes into his Reboot cycle later can I speak with you privately?" He fumbled a bit, very much like his old self. "That is if you have time later Sir."

Prime vented slowly the Proximity was causing his veins to run hot with Energon. "I can always make time for you Bumblebee. Though I must ask; it's not something you can speak of now?" Prime put a hand on his shoulder and Bumblebee heaved a breath.

"No, we haven't the time." He looked at the door. "Later would be best." He said and pulled back out of Prime's touch moving out the door to the field again.

Prime stepped forward and followed his First Lieutenant out of the wash-rack area and back out into the field, he hoped the hatchlings were still having fun, exhausting them seemed like a good idea.

* * *

><p>To be continued...<p> 


	9. Deep Connection

Dark of the Spark

Chapter 9: Deep Connection

_For: "love unbiddable, ungovernable, like a riot in the heart and nothing to be done come ruin or rapture" ~ Viola Shakespeare in love._

Lots more Optimus Bee tension in the coming chapters...

* * *

><p>Stepping into the medical bay Optimus looked around; Perceptor limp against his chassis as he stepped inside the doorway. "Ratchet?" He called softly.<p>

"He's in his office with Bolt." Sideswipe skated up and offered up his hands taking Perceptor from Optimus. "We'll keep him safe, you go on." Sideswipe smiled.

"Thank you, and thank Ratchet for me as well. I should not be very late."

"It's fine Prime, have fun." Sideswipe turned and walked back to the door in the corner and pushed it open. "Look who I got." He said quietly and then the door closed.

Optimus knowing his charge was secured turned and made his way out of medical to the main corridor. The walk to his room wasn't a long one a few turns and he was standing before the door. Running his hand over the wall next to the door he triggered the magnetic lock and entered the room slowly. Remotely triggering his lights he looked around the room; it was a mess.

Shifting his feet slowly, he knelt down, and grabbed up the Nerf gun between two fingers and set it up on the shelf above the berth. It sat next to Perceptor's box and his toys. He looked down and opened a vent in his foot and vented air quickly out to blow the little darts under the sitting space on the opposite wall from the berth. He'd have Perceptor pick them all up tomorrow, but tonight he just needed them hidden.

Looking at his desk he walked to it and shuffled a few large data-pads into a small stack and then placed them up on a shelf next to a large model of Ironhide's former alt-mode.

Putting a finger on the little toy he rolled it slightly then took his hand off it. Picking it up he moved it to Percy's shelf aside and to the back. He had to move on with his life.

The door chimed and he vented a sigh. Turning to his berth he lifted it up and it positioned flat against the wall. This was not only his private room but also his office, and that was hard with Perceptor sharing the same space.

Prime radioed the door to open and Bumblebee stood there quietly. "Come in."

The door slid open allowing the tall mech inside. Bumblebee lumbered in slowly and the door sealed behind him. He looked up to meet Prime's gaze. "Thank you for meeting with me."

Motioning Bumblebee to sit on the large seating space opposite the berth-wall he sat down as well. "What's on your Spark?"

Bumblebee smiled. "We need to talk." He said slowly, you could have cut the air with a knife it was so rife with tension, his optics were darting around. "How long have we known one another?"

"A long time." The acknowledgement was solid. "Almost as long as I have known Ratchet why?"

"Have I ever once…" He looked up "And forgive me sir for being so forward. Have I ever once asked you for anything?"

Prime eased back slowly in his seat and thought a moment before coming to his answer. "No you have not."

"Why did you give me Ironhide's parts honestly?" Bumblebee looked up at Prime with a seriousness that scared Prime. His next words would have to be chosen carefully. He would have to tread lightly.

"There are far to few of us." Prime stood and turned away to look at his desk touching a few of the human objects he'd personally collected. "I can't afford to loose anymore of you."

"Sir…"

"I wasn't finished Bumblebee…" Prime's voice became firm and unrepentant. "I gave you the parts because I needed you, because you deserved them. The responsibility that falls to me to keep you all safe is more than that of your commander." Turning Prime folded his arms over his chest. "We are more than the sum of our parts Bumblebee…we are more than just a military group." Prime strode forward and looked down at the still seated yellow mech. "We are a family."

Bumblebee looked down as if shamed he'd even asked. "If it had been Ratchet, or Leadfoot, or even Sideswipe I would have done the same thing…. most of your parts are from Ironhide yes, and given with my consent…you require motive for why?" Prime shook his head slowly. "Because we wouldn't have you die, we won't loose any more." Prime knelt down and put a hand to the scout's knee. "I won't loose anyone else."

At the touch Bumblebee had looked up and nodded slowly. The rumble that he dared to utter was pushed down. He stood and gave a curt nod. "Sir." He turned to the door.

"Bumblebee…." The Lieutenant froze in his tracks, his hand lingering on the door. The sound of his own name was like triggering a dam to erupt. "What's wrong?"

The yellow mech's door wings sunk and he shuddered his hand reaching up to his optics slowly. The energon flow was minimal but it was dripping on his hands, on the floor.

Prime approached with caution and slid his hand over the large shoulder assembly and pulled the younger mech back. Pressing his torso to Bumblebee's back he held him there. "Get it out." Prime said quietly.

"I can't …" Bumblebee fumbled shaking. "I know what he felt for you…."

"I know…" Prime nodded slowly.

"How can you be so casual?" Looking back the optics that looked at Prime burned with the question and the hurt.

"Because I understood how he felt." Prime said calmly.

"And you never…not once acted on it?" Prime blinked back his stare, that was the crux of it, Bumblebee was carrying regret that was not his own; regret that was Ironhide's.

"We were soldiers in a war." Bumblebee broke free of his grasp.

"You're a dying race with little to nothing left…." Bumblebee shook his head. "And you allowed yourself only to get as close as the bond itself, but nothing more." He flung his arm down in disgust. "He loved you!"

Prime bellowed back, "You think I didn't love him?" For Optimus that had been the statement had been the final straw.

"If you did…truly did…. You wouldn't have denied him this." Bumblebee clutched his helm. "Primus…stop it… it wasn't for the good of us all."

Prime froze "What did you say?"

"You said it was for the good of us all." The yellow mech fell to his knees. "Primus!" He growled.

Optimus stepped over him pressing his comm. line "Ratchet to my quarters immediately."

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm not sure." Optimus knelt down pulling Bumblebee close. "Calm down…"

The rumble in Bumblebee's vocals grew deeper. "If I had a dollar…." Optimus stared at him. "For every time you asked me to calm down…" The gruffness, the deepness of that voice, the exact tone and level at which it was said.

"Ironhide?"

Bumblebee looked up and shrugged him off pushing him back. "NO!" He shook his head dipping it down. "I'm Bumblebee…." He growled. "I'm…. I'm…" Something in the back of his helm sparked and he fell lifeless to the ground.

"Bumblebee!" Prime knelt down lifting the yellow mech up in his arms. "Primus speak to me…" He murmured. "I won't loose you, I almost lost you once…. I won't loose you again." Optimus reached up with his free hand and hit the button again. "RATCHET HURRY!"

The doors swung open and Ratchet blinked taking in the scene before kneeling down quickly pulling out a scanner. "What happened?"

* * *

><p>Three days, and Optimus had not left Bumblebee's berth-side. He spoke to the yellow mech quietly over the days as Ratchet made the repairs. "So you're saying he knew what you were processing?"<p>

"Yes I thought it and he knew what I was thinking." Prime murmured. "He accused me of withholding myself from Ironhide."

"Well you did." Optimus' optics looked up boring a hole into Ratchet's optics. "Don't look at me like that we all knew…" He waved a dismissive hand. "The difference here is Bumblebee is somehow…" Ratchet tossed up his arms at a loss as to how to describe all this. "Feeling your bond with Ironhide, feeling what Ironhide felt." He shrugged. "I've never seen or heard of anything like this."

"Not even in Trines?" Prime asked. "Is that what this is becoming?"

"No not in trines, and this isn't a trine, he's bonded to you but you're not bonded to him, like I said it's hard to explain."

"Ratchet, I've never heard of a bond mate being able to know what another is thinking." Optimus hand slid down into Bumblebee's as it had off and on for days now.

"Nor have I …it doesn't make much sense, but than again sometimes Primus does things we do not expect or anticipate." Ratchet sighed a vent and turned around finding another tool he turned back to Bumblebee's open helm. "I can bring him online."

"Please…" Optimus said quietly. "He and I have a conversation we need to finish."

"I'll bring him around, and you can finish speaking with him, but if something else decides to blow like the capacitor I've just replaced…"

"I'll retrieve you." Optimus nodded slowly. "Wake him."

"After you're finished with Bumblebee you're going to Perceptor he's needed you these past few days and you haven't been there."

Optimus lowered his helm sadly and he nodded. "Agreed…please rouse him."

Ratchet nodded and lowered the panel on Bumblebee's helm and turned to his diagnostic machine and took it out of induced stasis mode.

Bumblebee's bright optics flickered and his optics snapped open.

* * *

><p>"You said he was ready…." Thundercracker scowled standing in the cargo bay of the Darksyde.<p>

"Let's see him shall we?" Skywarp smiled. "All grown up brother it brings a tear to one's optic." Skywarp leaned in, but Thundercracker pushed him away.

Hook nodded and stepped into the shadows. "Come along youngling." He reached out his hand. "This way."

Warpath's large green foot slid into the light and his red optics shown in the shadow as he stepped forward. "Hook?" He asked.

"Yes youngling come and meet your Sire." Hook beaconed again.

The large mech stepped out fully into the light, olive green with little red specs dotted around him highlighting seams. He was four meters smaller than the seekers but he was broad. He and Sideswipe were relative in height. The large cannon of his terrestrial guise was long and down his back-strut. "This is Thundercracker he is your sire…you are to do as he tells you." Hook said softly. "Remember your training."

The mech nodded and stood feet firmly planted and put his arm over his chest bowing his head. "I live to serve…" He sounded shaky, and restless. It was not easy for him to stand still.

Thundercracker nodded slowly stepping up to walk around the mech. "Well, well…. very nice Hook, I admit I had my doubts." His hand trailed over the mech's arm. Warpath stood up slowly and looked at Thundercracker longingly.

"Sire?"

"What?" Thundercracker growled down at him. He waited for the mech to respond.

"Boom boom?" He asked nervously.

"What in the name of Unicron is he spouting off about?" Skywarp stepped up to him looking down into his red optics as if to assess his meaning from just his looks.

"The little one has a fascination with explosions, and explosives." Hook said softly. "He wants to destroy things." He murmured. "He's been given all information on firearms, bombs, and incendiary devices."

"Well brother…" Skywarp smirked "not a total loss…" He smirked with a devilish grin. "I say we could have a little fun."

Thundercracker's face seemed to even out at his brother's amusement. "What are you thinking?" He lowered his servo from Warpath's arm and turned to Skywarp.

"Lets take him to the surface to play…" Skywarp smiled. "Would you like that? To go make Boom Boom on the surface?" His sinister smile played across his face. "Squish some fleshlings?"

"Me?" Warpath touched his torso-plate. "Boom Boom?" He smirked softly. "Yes! Yes! Ka-Boom Boom." Skywarp smiled and put a hand on his arm.

Hook handed Thundercracker a small remote with two buttons. "This one will kill his weapons. The other will put him into stasis, if he gets out of hand." Hook said turning for the door.

"Where are you going Doctor?" Skywarp blinked. Thundercracker was asking Warpath a few quiet questions to which the mech was answering.

"I have other patients to attend to…" Hook said and left out the doorway. Once outside he leaned against the wall in the empty corridor. "Primus forgive me for this." He begged running a hand over his strained faceplates; Primus would have to forgive him, because Hook could never forgive himself for this. "Warpath I'm so sorry…" He murmured again. "Primus he's just a new spark…how could I?" he closed his optics and tried to think on the only thing that gave him peace.

Chatter from above him made him look up. "Oh little one…" He murmured, "I am sorry, I had not meant to forget you this morning." He held open his hands and Ratbat let go of the corridor lighting and down into his creator's hands. "I know I miss him too." Hook wrapped his arms around, what he was certain, was the last of the creations he and Soundwave shared. "Come along…." He murmured and turned down the corridor to head to medical.

"Out going teleport." The computer's voice was stoic and even.

"Be safe Warpath…" Hook shook his head and merely kept walking.

* * *

><p>"What's happening out there?" Sideswipe asked looking up from behind Ratchet's desk, as Ratchet sealed the door to his office behind himself.<p>

"They're talking." Ratchet came forward and sat down on the edge of the desk looking back to the lab tables that were father back in his office. Silverbolt and Perceptor sat on large stools with large pieces of butcher paper. They were holding large crayons the humans had come up with so they could draw. There were human words, Cybertronian glyphs, stick people, and all sorts of just scribbles. "How are these two doing?"

"Percy keeps asking for Prime." Sideswipe spoke softly and leaned back in Ratchet's chair allowing it to spin a bit. Looking up at Ratchet who sat on the corner of the desk. "I told him Prime was busy."

"They need a reboot cycle…" Ratchet said softly. "They've been up for 36 hours."

"I know… I know they're winding down…. Just let em color they're being quiet." Sideswipe smiled.

Ratchet nodded "You've been in here all day."

"With them." The silver corvette said softly.

"You could have taken them to the rec room, they can go outside now." Ratchet said firmly folding one hand over the other. "Bolt likes the outside."

"It wasn't the best weather today Ratchet…and besides…"Sideswipe shook his head. "I know but you know how I feel about humans…"

"I still believe you should reconsider." There wasn't judgment in his voice, just quiet support. "They are not all bad."

"No, they aren't Epps and Lennox are fine…" Sideswipe shrugged.

"But…" Ratchet coaxed.

"But, I don't know," A nervous vent. "I don't want to stay on earth." Sideswipe leaned forward in the chair standing to face Ratchet.

"We can't go home." Ratchet reached out touching the corvette's shoulder. "There's nothing left to go home to."

"Doesn't mean we have to stay here." Sideswipe shook his head.

"You don't have to stay." Ratchet lowered his arm sounding a bit resentful.

Looking to Ratchet the corvette lifted his hand up and touched the medic's face. "You're here…" Sideswipe smiled brightly. "As long as you're here…" his hand lowered and he looked back at Silverbolt and Perceptor. "As long as he's here…than so am I."

Ratchet reached forward pulling the silver mech back against his torso and placed his helm on the corvette's shoulder and simply nodded. Sides reached up and took the medic's hand and smiled. "I'll do better to be more tolerant." He said softly. "Can't say it's going to happen over night, but I'll try."

"That's all I ask." Ratchet said slowly. "They're getting close."

Perceptor was still coloring but Silverbolt's head was down on the table and he was rebooting his systems.

Sideswipe broke from Ratchet slowly and walked over to the table. "How's the art coming?" He asked quietly looking down "What did you draw?"

Perceptor smiled and turned the paper slightly. Optimus was clearly the red and blue stick figure holding the hand of a smaller red figure, Percy. The small doodle of Percy was holding onto another hand, and by the black and yellow it had to be Bumblebee. "It's my family." Percy said.

Sideswipe's brow rose marginally. "Hey Ratchet come take a look at this." Sideswipe slid behind Silverbolt as Ratchet came to look.

"That's very nice Perceptor." Ratchet lifted it up to the metal wall and slid magnetic stones, hematite, over the edges to hold it up. Sideswipe lifted the limp Silverbolt up in his arms and smiled down at the picture he'd been drawing.

"Hey Ratch…"

Ratchet turned back and looked down at the paper that had Sideswipe and Ratchet holding Silverbolt's hands. "We were drawing our Families." Perceptor said softly before his vent yawned. "That's you and Ratchet." He said softly.

"What's that blob?" Sideswipe asked.

"That's a bug on your windscreen." Percy said in a matter of fact tone.

"Well isn't that creative?" Ratchet chuckled slightly. Taking the image Ratchet posted it up next to Perceptor's and then leaned down picking up the red Mechling. "Reboot now, we'll show your Sire tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Yes Perceptor I promise." Ratchet smiled up at Sideswipe who merely grinned and looked up at the two doodles from the hatchlings.

* * *

><p>To Be continued...<p> 


	10. The Calling

Dark of the Spark

Chapter 10: The calling….

_This is a shorter update than most of mine but this is all BUMBLEBEE OPTIMUS centric so ...enjoy...The rating for this fiction will change next chapter. :p_

* * *

><p>Ratchet watched quietly as blue optics came online. "Now." He said firmly to the two mechs before him. "Now that we are all in the land of the Online, I would jut like to propose something here."<p>

Optimus from a seated position next to the berth where Bumblebee lay blinked his optic shields twice. "I'm going to set a timer, for five minutes you're not allowed to talk to one another." Ratchet tossed up his arms as he tried to find a reason. "Co-exist first…" He said and set a small egg timer on his desk and turned into his office sealing the door.

Bumblebee let out a soft sigh and turned to look at Optimus. Optimus sat quietly his hand still holding onto the yellow mech's long grey fingers. Optimus began to open his mouth but was silenced by the shift in Bumblebee's hands.

The long slender fingers began to slide from his hand and Optimus gave his Lieutenant a longing look. Bumblebee shifted his palm and interlocked their fingers quietly.

There was momentary relief for Prime as Bee had reestablished their contact.

Bumblebee let out a low whine from his vocal processor; as if it was broken again, it was a sad longing sound. Optimus squeezed the hand tighter and smiled down at him.

Bumblebee shifted up on his elbow joint and turned slightly. Prime's free hand rose as if to steady his Lieutenant. He shook his head and tried to coax the mech back down. However, Bumblebee wouldn't have it. He shifted up, their fingers still interlocked and he grabbed Prime by the helm and pulled him down against himself.

Torso plates pressed together Optimus let out a groan. He could feel the draw at this Proximity and it ached in his feet. As if gravity had doubled, as if he weighted more; the pull of Bumblebee's spark was like the gravitational well of a black hole that Optimus could not combat.

The little buzzer sounded but neither spoke, they didn't have to. Optimus looked down and said nothing as freed fingers ran delicately over the newly repaired helm. "Bumblebee…" He murmured.

Bee didn't need much more coaxing than that, and with what he saw in Optimus' mind; he closed the remaining few inches of the gap that separated them. Sealing their lips together tightly.

Optimus tensed at the kiss as if it wasn't what he wanted but he couldn't fight the pull, the desire, and it shadowed his doubt.

Shifting more Bumblebee looked up at him. "Can I leave medical … sir?" The sir part was quiet barely a whisper.

Optimus' hand rose: holding firmly under the yellow mech's helm. "I don't…" he considered his words again "See why not." He said calmly.

Prime questioned in his mind what the younger mech was up to. He silently ran a hand over the yellow helm and down to touch the door wings.

"I um…" Bumblebee slid off the table. "Lets go."

"But…" Prime seemed to snap out of the little spell.

Hearing the uncertainty in Optimus' mind Bumblebee spoke. "Percy will be fine we'll come back for him." Bumblebee put a firm hand on Prime's shoulder and gave one silent command. "Come." He said and motioned his commander out the door.

Bidden as he was and still under the minor effects of the draw from the Yellow mech's spark Optimus stood, and turned, looking back only once, as they left.

* * *

><p>Optimus sat on his berth quietly watching the yellow mech pace slightly. Looking at the little toys on Prime and Percy's shelves. "Like I said I'm not Ironhide, I am Bumblebee." There was no hurt in the statement. "I don't know why Ironhide's feelings effect me so much."<p>

"He understood why we could not." Optimus sighed, trying to make light of all this. "Why we needed to keep it not secret…" He wobbled his helm. "But discrete."

"I know but that still doesn't make it right." Bumblebee turned.

"We kept our affairs secret." Optimus said. "Our intimate exchanges where done in our hanger. As most couples tend to keep their relations, even the humans."

"So you did open up to one another?" Bumblebee blinked almost shocked at the admission.

"Of course we were bonded." Optimus shook his head "I'm just a private person, more so than Ironhide ever was." His helm lowered. "It wasn't for anyone else to see…"

"So he?"

"He wanted us to be public about it and we discussed it multiple times, however he never pushed me to do that if I didn't want to, and I did not." Prime's tone was as kind as his optics. "Perhaps looking back it was a mistake seeing how you all knew about it anyway."

Bumblebee touched his optics and lowered his helm as if trying to assess the situation. "And me?"

"I'm not sure what to do." Optimus looked the yellow mech over. "I can't seem to help myself when we're close….What do you wish us to do? It involves us both it appears we may be stuck between a rock and hard place. "

"I don't know what we should do. I can't help the pull either, it's so strong to …to…" Bumblebee trailed off inching closer but then drawing back as if conflicted to follow the draw or not.

Optimus nodded "That's the bond you have with me." It aches I know.

"You don't feel it as strong…" Bumblebee turned to him sitting down beside him. "You can restrain yourself, and why is that exactly?"

"Ratchet said that the bond was one sided." Optimus said quietly. "You're feeling my bond with Ironhide, but for some reason I can't feel it…and that in and of it self is perplexing." Optimus gave a shrug. "Your spark does call me though, makes me blissful, and puts me in such a state of euphoria that I cannot properly express it." This seemed to be the only way he could explain it.

Bumblebee let out a low rumble at the flattering exchange and Optimus' engine answered its call. "Perhaps we should Bond." Bumblebee offered up. "Mechs do it all the time." He leaned over and touched Prime's hand. "Perhaps it will help us even out all this tension."

"A bond between us?" Optimus got quiet considering the options. "A basic bond?"

Bumblebee looked up at him "Sir, you and I could never have a basic bond, there's more here than just a simple bond. I'll be calmed, you'll be eased, and we…" Bumblebee scooted closer his proximity causing Optimus to seal his optics and open up like a flower to the sun. "We can be together…" It was a quiet offer.

Bumblebee slid into his arms and pulled the larger mech down slightly. "Optimus…" He breathed.

"Bumblebee…" Optimus opened his optics and looked down longingly.

"Bond with me."

Considering those words with hesitation Optimus looked up at Percy's shelf then down to Bumblebee. He shifted the doubt around in his mind, trying to figure out why he was so against the idea.

Optimus looked down as Bumblebee leaned up his optics bright and an accusation already on his glossa. "I already know you will so stop playing possum." Optimus smiled softly and leaned back as the scout came over him.

They lay like that for a long time just speaking to one another, about arrangements, about Percy, what they would do. How they would handle the humans, and the other mechs. They held each other and touched one another letting their sparks sync and systems become tuned to one another, this time was necessary or the bond would not hold.

Optimus' hand slid over the yellow helm, in response the yellow mechs antenna stood on his helm slowly. Optimus fingers ran over them slowly pulling slightly on them causing Bee to whine. The commander's hand continued to trail to his door wings and up under his grill, feeling his way around. Stroking the rotors on his back and pushing down on the brake pads that were just above them pinching them to the rotor.

"Primus." Bee murmured as he closed his optics enjoying the more skilled touch. Optimus smiled and continued to allow his hands to roam, he still had doubts, but this was what the two of them needed, and it was much better than them avoiding each other.

The touches to a Cybertronian were the equivalent of a human massage. Touches moving parts that had been under or overworked respectively, it was also a teaching tool. It taught each partner to know their own bonded inside and out, to let them know where things stood.

Prime's hand trailed over the Right arm strut and Bumblebee tingled. "Oh …" his optics scrunched. The dark fingers trailed over yellow paint.

"Does that hurt?" Optimus waited.

"No…Oh Primus no…"Bumblebee leaned forward sealing their lips again and he pushed to further his purchase on the larger chassis. Optimus returned the affection and continued to rub the cannon panel on the right arm.

Ironhide had loved it. He'd always loved his weapons rubbed, in that way that only Optimus could facilitate, and that was just part of _who_ Ironhide was.

Laying his head back slowly Optimus spoke. "It would be an honor to Bond to you."

"I don't want you to do this because you think you have to." Bumblebee pushed up slowly.

"Bumblebee…" Optimus left no room in his words for doubt. "I want to." Those words sealed the deal and the Yellow Lieutenant leaned down over his commander and captured his lips.

* * *

><p>TBC...<p>

Please review it makes me feel better about things like this...


	11. Playtime

Dark of the Spark

Chapter 11: Playtime

"Time flows in waves, sometimes these waves meet their ebb and die, this is neither good nor bad it simply is. History does not repeat itself; time simply happens again, this is sometimes bad." ~ Archie Adventure Series Ninja Turtles.

* * *

><p>They stood together on the Mountain face watching with soft optics. "There are no humans here to endanger." Thundercracker said. "This is merely to test his strength."<p>

"We don't care about the humans…" Skywarp frowned "Why does that matter to you?" The venom in his words echoed softly around them.

Thundercracker murmured, as he turned to touch his brother's face pinching it and drawing it closer. "Humans panic and call other humans, who in turn call Autobots. I would rather us have some privacy." He said. "Don't question me again." He pushed Skywarp back slightly but not distantly.

Skywarp nodded his assent. "Yes brother, of course how foolish of me." He bowed his head slightly and looked down. "Shall I go down and help him?"

Warpath was in a large scrap yard below. He was stacking cars up in a little sort triangle shape. "Let's see what he knows." The two seekers had supplied him with enough detonation equipment to bring down a small city and they watched as the hatchling turned warrior began to rig the detonator. "He is very fond of destruction." Thundercracker smiled. "I do admire that in a Decepticon."

"We should brand him." Skywarp said. "Let his wear his badge."

Thundercracker shook his head "A Decepticon banner is earned brother; we are not Autobots we don't just accept anyone into our ranks."

"Of course brother you're right." Skywarp smiled; an explosion illuminated their bodies from below.

"KA-BLAM!" Was heard and the mech was jumping around looking for more things he could blow up. He bent down next to a full sized school bus. "BOOM-YA!"

Sky warp took a step but Thundercracker's arm halted him. "Wait."

The seekers watched as Warpath knelt lifting the bus by the bumper pulling it up and over him grabbing the rear axel with one hand he forced himself around and began to drag it behind him. Strength was something this hatchling possessed and he would be a damning opponent for any Autobot.

Skywarp knelt down on the rock ledge were they were perched to keep an eye over their charge. "He's going to need some basic weapons training."

"Very well, use blank shells, I don't want him damaged." He looked down "I want him to use live rounds."

"What?" Skywarp stood appalled that Warpath would be shooting live rounds at him. "You cannot be serious brother…"

"He's a novice; you should easily be able to avoid his onslaught." Thundercracker said slowly. "If he gets too…eager…I will disarm him." Thundercracker looked down. "I lost one brother, and as much as I can't stand you sometimes; I won't loose another." His hand rose and he pet the side of Skywarp's face slowly, longingly, it was a touch that was never meant for the youngest of their trine, it was meant for Starscream. Skywarp was aware and lowered his helm slowly in a nod. The purple seeker backed out of the touch and looked down.

"I'll start down now brother…" Skywarp said softly, as if hurt by the action. He knew his brother loved him, cared for him, but Skywarp would never be what Starscream was in Thundercracker's optics.

"I will keep watch over you both." Thundercracker folded his arms and watched as Warpath walked around the bus, punching out windows with his fists and then denting the sides to see how they crumpled. "Go now." Skywarp pushed forward and jumped down off his ledge to make his way to ground level to meet with Warpath.

* * *

><p>The next morning was a report morning. Mearing would make her rounds to all the mechs getting information from all off them. The first mech on her list wasn't entirely happy to see her.<p>

Mearing's eyes looked over the reports once more before she looked up at Ratchet. "So they're both ok?"

"Yes they are." Ratchet barely moved, he held a rebooting Silverbolt. He had told mearing that her voice would not rouse him. "One of my repairs failed to hold he shorted out a capacitor in his helm." Ratchet explained. "Optimus helped him back to his quarters."

"Is it standard procedure to release him like that?" Mearing lowered the leaflets of paper back to the clipboard and folded it under her arm.

"Yes, I won't always know if a repair is going to hold unless the mech or femme in question works the repairs out." Ratchet's helm moved this way and that and he gestured with his free arm.

"As in?"

"As in putting a new tire on your car, you cannot always tell if a tire is bad by just the outside." He explained. "It must be drive on."

Mearing gave a slow nod. "I see testing on the fly as it were."

"Precisely." Ratchet adjusted Silverbolt in his arms, and the little one's optics brightened, however he remained quiet.

"I overheard he collapsed in Prime's Quarters." She smiled at Silverbolt as she asked then her eyes looked up to meet Ratchet's optics.

"Correct," Ratchet smiled, he wasn't going to be giving her any unneeded information.

"Why was he in there? Do you wonder?"

Ratchet's optics rose up in a slow arch. "You will have to discuss that with Optimus."

Mearing nodded folding her hands across her middle. "Of course I shall." She said firmly. "How are Silverbolt and Perceptor Progressing?"

"I will be giving them secondary upgrades soon." He smiled softly. "I have some parts from Mirage and Wheeljack that I think will work out fine." He nods slowly. "Processors for faster thinking and better data bank stores."

"More memory and more thinking speed huh?" She nodded "Sounds harmless enough. When would they get weapons?"

"Aside from their foam dart arsenals, many hundred years after your death." Ratchet was trying not to sound as offended as he was about the question. "They are still young and need to be taught many things."

Mearing could only watch for a moment before she gathered her clipboard from under her arm. "Next topic." She fluttered through papers as Ratchet touched Silverbolt's optics clearing away any grime he saw that had been building up. "What is your relationship to Sideswipe?" Ratchet's mouth opened marginally and suddenly closed, as he lowered his hand from Silverbolt and looked up. He hadn't expected such a blunt question. The hesitation from the medic caused Mearing to smile as she took a few notes based on his silence.

* * *

><p>Perceptor had remembered being with Ratchet last, but now he lay on his left side his face pressed against an all too familiar windscreen. He put his arms against the windscreen wiper and pulled himself closer to Prime. Finger twisting around the long black rubbery blades, the hatchling sighed contented.<p>

Wrapped tightly between Bumblebee and Optimus; Perceptor found comfort. There was a shift behind him and turning his head slightly; he soon found out why. Rolling over slowly, the hatchling found he was pressed up against Bumblebee's grill. Optimus stirred and opened his optics slowly he pressed against the hatchlings back.

Bumblebee roused and smiled down at the red mass between them. He looked up to Optimus who remained quiet drawing his hand up to touch Bumblebee's helm softly.

The klaxon gave a deafening cry, which caused Perceptor to seal his audios shut. Bumblebee's arm pulled up around the small hatchling as if to shield him from the sound. "Autobots to the command center, M.E.D detection in sector twelve, we've got confirmed Decepticon sightings."

Optimus let out a sigh and rolled backwards off the berth with an audible groan as he lifted his arms shaking them out. Bumblebee scooted forward still holding the hatchling against him carefully with both hands. "Go Prime I'll get Percy to Ratchet and I'll meet you." Optimus made to leave quickly, but not before a yellow hand grabbed him drawing him back into one final kiss. "Promise me Prime that you won't do anything stupid." Bumblebee said low and gravely against the Prime's lips. "Good go on I'll be right behind."

Optimus shook his head with a smile as they slowly drew apart and a second klaxon sounded. "I would never…" He held out a hand in protest.

Cutting his partner off the yellow mech grinned. "You're a terrible liar Prime always have been." Bumblebee turned grabbing Percy's box off the top shelf and made his way to the door looking both ways at the scrambling humans on the corridor catwalks before going left to the medical bay. "Come on Percy lets go see Ratchet."

Optimus moved down the hall and fought the urge to look back, but he had to get to the command center and get a hold of what was going on.

"What's going on?" Percy's hands still held his hands over the audio receptors in his helm.

"Just Trouble Percy." Bumblebee smiled. "I'll bring your Sire back I promise."

"Why were you with us?" Percy's hands lowered as the klaxons seemed to be quieting. "Why were you holding me?"

"I am going to Bond to your Sire." He said slowly and turned the next corner.

"Does that make you my creator?" Perceptor asked looking up confused.

"We'll talk more about it soon." Bumblebee rumbled and shook out his shoulders as he turned into medical.

"Ratchet?" Bumblebee called out "I've got Percy."

"Bring him in here." Ratchet called from his office.

Bumblebee moved into the office and knelt at the door letting Perceptor down on his feet. "Now behave for Ratchet, either I or your Sire will be back for you soon."

"Promise?"

Bumblebee looked at Ratchet then nodded. "Yes I promise…. now stay here."

Standing Bumblebee touched fists with Ratchet. "I'll keep watch over him." Ratchet said and drew Percy inside. "Keep me informed."

"Constantly Doc." Bee turned without another word and headed for the doors.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe was waiting in the command center when Optimus arrived. "Three of them sir, two seekers, Skywarp and Thundercracker, and a mech I've not seen before."<p>

"Looks like Brawl." Optimus shook his head as he walked up to the main viewing screen. He turned and spoke quietly. "Brawl is dead. Is he not?"

"Oh yea Boss Bot, he's dead all right." Sideswipe skated up. "We don't know who it is, but their training him hard…that doesn't look like a standard armor mold."

"It isn't." Prime agreed quietly.

The viewing screen showed one of the seekers lift a car over his head and toss at the tank, which promptly shot the car right out of the sky. The tank appeared to jump up and down as it shattered into pieces and the debris rained. "That's not good." Bumblebee said striding in. "Definitely not good he's enjoying the destruction." He shook his head "It'll take at least two to take the tank down…especially if he revels in the combat aspect of it."

"Wreckers?" Sideswipe asked knowing everyone would be needed.

"Wreckers." Prime confirmed and Sideswipe left, skating out, out to grab the three-mech team to join them.

Bumblebee looked at Prime with serious optics. "I don't like this…. there's something not right about it."

Prime shook his head. "I do not like either." He froze the picture and zoomed in on the mech's face. "But look at him." He used his digit to carve out a shape on the screen and then zoomed in on the center of the mech's face.

Bumblebee lifted a hand to the image and covered the upper helm and looked at the optics and ridge of the face. "Primus." He murmured. "That's." They exchanged worried looks. "Prime do you know what this means?" Bumblebee backed up slightly and lowered his helm.

"Warpath…" Optimus sealed his optics and shook his helm; fighting the urge to press his fingers to the bridge of his optics he balled his hands into fists.

After a moment Bumblebee's hand pressed into his shoulder plate. Optimus let his guard down with a sigh. Pressing a button on the command panel he made an announcement. "This is Optimus; Autobots Roll out with caution, confirmed Skywarp and Thundercracker, we believe." He paused and looked at Bumblebee as he continued to speak. "Warpath is the other mech. try not to harm him until we know for sure, bring him in if you can, with minimal damages, disarm him." He released the button on the panel. "I'll take care of the seekers with Sideswipe. Get them separated from Warpath, you and the Wreckers bring him home."

"He's been super-graded." Bumblebee frowned. "Shame…he never got a chance to be a youngling."

"There may yet be something we can do for him, but we must get him away from the cons." Optimus turned slightly as Mearing and Simmons entered the upper level of the command center.

"Rollout." He told Bumblebee and they turned slowly exiting out the doorway.

Simmons shot Mearing an odd look. "What?" She asked.

"Did you see some Yellow on Optimus'…um…his…" He motioned all over his chest.

"Didn't notice." She said blankly. "Sitrep!" She called. "I want to know what the hell is going on here!"

* * *

><p>TBC<p>

soon...I promise


	12. Greatest sacrifice…

Dark of the Spark

Chapter 12: Greatest sacrifice….

It's come to an end...thank you everyone for coming along for the ride...

* * *

><p>Thundercracker allowed the faintest smile to grace his faceplates as he wrestled with the Prime. They were long past weapons at a great distance, they fought grappled and tried to make sure that the other would not live to rise up.<p>

Optimus brought down his fist on the back of the seeker's prone wing, and the seeker toppled to his knees. "I will have my revenge!" Thundercracker growled and spun backing up to stand. "You killed my bother!"

"I was not directly responsible for Starscream's death." Optimus pulled cold air into his over heating systems. His forearm drew up to wipe the Energon that leaked from his mouth. "Stop this now Thundercracker there is nothing to be gained by this: save for more Energon shed in a futility." He looked down at his arm to judge the flow of the bleeding line and decided it wasn't bad enough to inhibit his ability to continue.

The seeker's optics flared with hurt and hate, as Optimus looked up to meet their crimson gaze. "There is everything to be gained!" Thundercracker bellowed. "I will quell this!" His hand clutched his torso. "I will have peace of spark!"

Prime looked a moment to his left Bumblebee and Skywarp were grappling on the ground scrapping each other up. Bumblebee, clearly, had the upper hand and it would only be matter of time before the youngest seeker was disabled. Optimus was abruptly brought to the fore of his thoughts as he sent a wave of encouragement to Bumblebee and hope he could feel it. His focus was directed at the blue seeker so strongly that if Optimus' optics had held laser devices he'd be boring a hole in the seeker's helm. "I will kill you!" The seeker seethed.

"Killing me will not stop the hurt. You have another brother still to think of, and he is not as affected as you are; this is entirely personal for you." Optimus stepped back a half step, to stabilize his stance, as Thundercracker ran at him and impacted with his body at an alarming speed. The seeker's thrusters flared all over his body in an attempt to push the taller figure, in an effort to try to put Optimus head over feet backwards.

"Killing you will avenge us all!" Optimus stood firm in the wake of the charge and he slid back marginally but his feet retained the purchase they held on the earth.

"Killing me will not help your spark." Optimus' palm planted on the seekers face and he pushed up and back keeping the seeker back slightly to shift himself to grab his side arm. "You would be as empty as you are now; even if you succeed in killing me…" The two shots from the side arm pushed the seeker back twenty yards and Prime twisted up and turned back squaring his shoulders. "And you will not kill me." He moved his hand over the trigger and pressed a button on the handle of the weapon to load two more rounds. "I am the last of the Primes."

"I do not care what you are…Oracle, Prime, or Primus himself." The seeker pulled a long thin Cybertronian scimitar from his back and shook his head. "I will kill you where you stand!"

Optimus merely smiled "You're welcome to try youngling." He shifted his arm allowing the blade to shunt free. Squaring his shoulders he nodded to his foe to charge, he was going to finish this one way or the other, and he wasn't going to wait for the seeker to move. "But I warn you again; you will not succeed."

"We shall see about that." The seeker's red optics flared with anger and hurt. Rage overtook him as he ran full force at the Prime who, easily, side stepped the emotionally compromised seeker. Optimus shot two rounds into Thundercracker's lower leg strut.

Thundercracker fell to the ground and scrambled forward slightly. Limping as he lifted his leg. The hydraulic line was cut and the hydraulics themselves whined in protest. The Autobot leader wasn't trying to harm him, just disable him.

"End this …Return Warpath to us, and go." Optimus said slowly loading the weapon again he lifted it up to point at the seeker with precise aim.

"NEVER!" Thundercracker wouldn't be swayed as he staggered to stand. The hydraulic hung out at an uncomfortable angle from his leg. "He is ours! They are all ours; it is you who should give up the hatchlings to us! They are Decepticons!"

"They are not Decepticons!" Optimus said with a tone that bordered aggression. His fist tightened around his side arm and he let a stern vent escape his body. He had had enough of this useless back and forth. "They are innocent of this war, of any crimes against our race either faction has committed, they are free. They are truly free of any caste even the caste of being Autobot or Decepticon." Optimus' optics were dark thin lines in his helm. "This ends now." He said finitely, and in a moment of agreement the two combatants were back into each other, tossing blows and firing off rounds.

* * *

><p>Sideswipe swallowed down the Energon that he was threatening to purge. He was spark-sickened by the sight he was bearing witness to. "Warpath!" He skated around Leadfoot to come to the green mech's front. "Put it down!" He said arms extending up as if to block if the tank tried to toss the object he held aloft over his head.<p>

The object in question was a rusty school bus; he held it awkwardly, high above his helm. "Come on kiddo put it down!" The corvette was desperate for resolution as soon as possible. He couldn't combat his way out of this one, which was his specialty, and that ate at his spark. "Please Warpath do this one thing for me…put it down, we don't want to hurt you pal."

Sideswipe was torn by the image in front of him. The dark green mech with the red flares along his joints was Warpath, the little one he'd held, cared for, the one he couldn't save from the Decepticons. The guilt was tearing at the silver Corvette and he worried for himself, for Ratchet, for Silverbolt, but mostly for Warpath. It was more than he could handle; this weight of watching the little one he felt so strongly for stand before him now confused and scared. It was debatable that Sideswipe was more scared for Warpath than Warpath was for himself.

"Aye lad put it on tha ground!" Leadfoot said calmly his Scottish accent not wavering once. "We'll go home and watch tha race." He smiled and lowered his weapon. "Ye always did like it. The busses like the one yer holdin' ya liked ta watch em crash didn't ya?" The Target Nascar took a slow sliding step forward.

"NO! Stay back!" Warpath yelped out scared shifting back a bit his balance treatebed by the imposing weight of the bus hanging over him. "You'll take away what's mine! What my sire Gave me! I won't…" The tank faltered and suddenly his vent hitched, everyone heard it, it sounded like it was full of gravel. "I won't go!" Warpath, in a moment of panic, tossed the bus down in front between himself and the four Autobots, and turned sprinting back into the salvage yard.

The four Autobots, Sideswipe and the three Wreckers, backed up out of the way of the bus, that was not thrown; but rather dropped at them. Sideswipe looked to Leadfoot and tried to smile. "This isn't going well." Topspin reminded them.

"He's just a kid; let's try to talk to him." Sideswipe allowed his blades to retract into their sheaths in his arms. "Be careful, he's armed and under trained. I don't want to use force, not unless we have to."

"We won't hurt yer hatchling lad…we'll bring him in unharmed." Roadbuster looked at his two brothers. "Once he's home and you and Ratch speak with him I'm sure he'll be fine."

"One can hope." Sideswipe said slowly.

"Wreckers, we're running on the caution flag. Let's go around the outside, take him on the third turn." Topspin piped up sounding as always like a Nacar announcer.

"Agreed…" Sideswipe nodded patting Roadbuster on the shoulder. "I'll follow him, you all go around." Sideswipe stepped between Roadbuster and Leadfoot to make his way forward following the path the tank had taken. "Warpath!" He called out. "Buddy?" He asked cautiously skating slowly along the way looking both left and right his sensors on high alert.

It wouldn't take long for the Corvette to find the mech; who stood in the back corner of the fenced in yard. He looked around in every direction as if disoriented and unsure where to go. "Warpath…" Sideswipe said calmly holding up his empty hands. "Come on, come home with us…" He reached out his hand in a desperate effort to coax the bulky mech to him. "Come on big guy…" he looked to his left to see Leadfoot come out of the woodwork, his bothers came from the opposite side, they had Warpath surrounded on all sides. "Ratchet and I…" He looked around as if he was fumbling. "We want you to come home; we've got a room waiting for you. Silverbolt misses you, think of your brother; wouldn't you like to see him again? See your Sire again?" Sideswipe was shaking his head slowly waiting for the mech to respond.

The name of his brother caught his audios like a sharp sting and he looked down bleary and nervously unaware. He steeled himself, or at least tried to as he shook his head squaring his shoulders awkwardly. "You'll take what's mine! I won't let you!" The youngling screamed at them. "I won't let you! My sire gave them to me!"

"What?" Sideswipe stepped forward a flare of frustration evident as the plates along his spine began to bristle. "Ratchet is your Sire, I am your creator. Thundercracker lied to you….he's been spreading-" He was going to say more before a hand on his torso caused him to go silent and look down at Leadfoot who stepped beside him.

Leadfoot shook his head. "What is it ye think we're going ta take from ye lad?" The red NASCAR blinked slowly. "We're just try'n ta bring ye home. Where ya belong."

"My ka-booms, Kaplows, and Boom-yas." Warpath began to tremble, his head darted around to all sides, and he looked increasingly more nervous. "My bangs, and whirls!" He grasped his forearms around himself as if to shield himself.

"Your weapons?" Sideswipe asked holding out his hand again.

The timid maroon hatchling in the adult's body nodded slowly. "My Boom-Booms." He tried to back up but saw Roadbuster just behind him and shook his head again stepping back forward. He remained in the perfect center of the circle. The scared hatchling in a mech's body began to turn slowly. His hands grasped for incendiary bombs along his hips as Topspin got closer. However the action caused the mech to track back to his former location. Warpath's hands lowered.

Everyone took another step back giving the mech space; save for Sideswipe who didn't budge until he had spoken. "Warpath…." Sideswipe stepped forward squaring his shoulders. "Son…" he ventured slowly. "Please…" He came closer still closing the gap between them with slow even steps. Warpath didn't know what to do as Sideswipe rushed forward and grasped him around the arms. "Easy!"

Warpath began to flail and twist. The wreckers began to move forward. "STAY BACK!" Sideswipe ordered and the three racers nodded leaving the two to grapple. There wasn't much of a fight as Warpath lost the will to continue. He was conflicted and he had succumbed to the confliction.

Warpath shook his head as he lowered to the ground. Sideswipe fell with him as the hatchling turned warrior broke down. He clung to Sideswipe's armor desperately. It was an awkward thing, but Sideswipe continued to hold him. "Easy pal." He said his hands petting down the tank's back. "I've got you; I won't let you go…" The same things he'd said to Warpath when he was smaller. Sideswipe opened a communications channel. "Ratch I got him…" There was relief in the response and Sideswipe smiled softly. "Yes he's fine…but all grown up….yeah I'll tell you more soon." The communication line was cut.

"Ratchet?" The mech asked as his large digits dug into Sideswipe's armor. The Corvette allowed the grasps and steeled himself to their pressure.

At that moment, something changed in the hatchling, Warpath shook his head still scared and in shock. He tried to push back against Sideswipe. "No, you'll take them…My new sire gave them to me!" he frowned and tried to escape the grasp again. He flared at Sideswipe with an angry frown. "I'll kill you!" His programming conflicts were becoming harder for him to fight, to sort out, and to keep straight.

Sideswipe didn't fear that the youngling before him was being brutally honest. That he was not only capable of great damage but that, if he wanted, he could kill someone.

"Ratchet is your sire." Sideswipe tried again to keep the larger mech down but it wasn't working. Warpath simply over powered him pushing the Corvette down to the ground. "I am your Creator you will listen to me!" Sideswipe, prone, growled pushing up against the tank to gain some sort of leverage. "I won't let you hurt anyone."

"Warpath!" a commanding voice from the corner stilled the mech. "Stop." Hook appeared from the darkness. He immerged from between two large stacks of crushed cars and looked at the robots down on the ground. Warpath froze and stood up turning to face Hook. "Get off your creator…what he said is true, Thundercracker lied to you." He said slowly. "Sideswipe…." Hook strode forward toward the Corvette as Warpath backed away slowly. Hook reached out a hand and helped pull Sideswipe to his feet. Ratbat clung to Hook's upper shoulder mount looking menacing. "That is your designation is it not?"

Sideswipe nodded and stood dusting off his plates but he didn't speak. "I wish to speak with your leader; it's time this madness was brought to a halt. Bring Prime here, to this place, to me." Warpath scrambled up behind Hook making himself as small as he could; to try and hide.

"What are ya talking about?" Leadfoot asked from the rear. The Target car was becoming more agitated. "I think ya need ta rethink the question lad. Ya don't need the Prime, speak yer peace."

"I'm talking about a cessation of hostilities." Hook said. "Optimus Prime has already brought down Thundercracker and Skywarp with the yellow one's help. I want to end this, and I want to leave this planet. This war has stretched everyone too far, and too thinly."

"No ..NO DEALS!" Topspin shouted. "We won't make deals with Cons!" He sounded scared, even though the Autobots clearly outnumbered Hook.

"Leadfoot." Sideswipe stated loudly, with a rumble that silenced the boisterous Topspin. "Bring Optimus to us." He ordered. Hook seeing Sideswipe on his feet took a few comfortable steps back to keep distance between him and the Autobots.

"Aye lad as ya say." The stout red mech turned on his heels; running off into the background.

"That's just wrong." Topspin shook his head "We can't negotiate with him…." The mech sounded defeated.

"I'd do anything for Warpath, and right now we don't have a choice. We get Prime, we hear what he has to say." Sideswipe said slowly and his optics narrowed as they roamed over Warpath. The youngling was at Hook's side. He felt defeated, as though somewhere along the line he'd failed.

* * *

><p>When Leadfoot slowed down he saw Bumblebee push Skywarp's limp body up against Thundercracker's. Thundercracker was aware, but he was trashed; unable to move or speak. Optimus looked to be pretty much all in one piece. Bumblebee had scoring along his fore arm and one of his left side antenna was broken off.<p>

"Sirs?" Leadfoot asked as he walked up.

"What is it Leadfoot? Do you have Warpath?" Bumblebee looked at him the question burned as he waited for an answer.

"Aye, but Hook showed up, wishes ta speak ta tha Prime himself." Leadfoot walked forward. "They're not going anywhere I'll watch em while ya take care of things."

"We'll send your brother's back here to help you." Optimus said. "Bumblebee, you're with me." Optimus reached up to his Jaw again and adjusted his main mandible plate. It was loose but Ratchet could have it fixed when he returned. He activated his battle mask and hid his face behind it.

"Yes sir." Bumblebee said slowly stepping up behind him. Bending down a moment to pick up a broken off piece of yellow; his missing antenna.

Optimus looked his helm over a little more thoroughly than he needed too. "I'm alright." Bumblebee murmured. "Nothing Ratchet can't fix. How's the jaw?"

"Bearable…" Optimus said slowly and his arm reached out and the back of his fingers brushed Bumblebee's arm. Bumblebee smirked at the touch.

"Was a nice move you made back there taking out his main hyro-line." Bumblebee smirked softly. "Gave you the upper hand."

"I didn't want to Kill him, I've killed far too many already."

"I don't blame you." And that's where Optimus knew Ironhide and Bee were different. That statement would only be spoken by his scout, now Lieutenant. Ironhide would have killed Thundercracker, in a spark-beat. "I want this to be over too." The scouts admission was soft and reassuring. That no matter where Prime was taking them, Bumblebee was in it for the long haul.

"Thank you." The two walked into the yard slowly weapons sheathed and optics bright. "Their forty yards to the rear of the yard…"

"Be careful, Hook is well trained, not to mention he's a medic and probably knows more ways to disable you than the regular warrior." Bumblebee said softly his hands gestured back and forth as he spoke.

"I am well aware of what he is capable of Bumblebee." Optimus said slowly as they stepped into the clearing in the yard.

Sideswipe stood with Roadbuster and Topspin on either side looking down at the Decepticon medic. Hook was smaller than Optimus recalled, and time had not been kind to him. The sight struck him, this Medic had one of Soundwave's creations on his shoulder. Hook's shoulder's had mounts for Ratbat, and possibly, Laserbeak. Ratbat's body language was also something to be seen. The bat held tight to the shoulder mount with his feet, but leaned against hook's helm tightly.

Optimus stepped forward. "Roadbuster, Topspin, join your brother guarding the Seekers." Optimus stood back allowing the wreckers to go to their brother.

"Yes sir!" Roadbuster pulled Topspin along and they retreated behind the red and blue Peterbuilt. "Come on Spin lets go." For a moment he considered ordering Sideswipe back, but he realized quickly that the Corvette had no intention of moving.

Optimus and Bumblebee strode up slowly; framing Optimus between Bumblebee and Sideswipe. "Hook." Optimus said slowly as if expecting some sort of explanation.

"Prime." Hook smiled oddly. "It's been a star's age." Prime merely nodded at the comment. "I want to stop this, I have already taken command of the Darksyde and I am prepared to leave orbit within the next two solar cycles. I want to take Thundercracker and Skywarp with us. The madness that Thundercracker imposed upon the little one," He looked to Warpath and put a hand on the youngling's shoulder. "I was against from the start."

"We want Warpath to return with us." Optimus said slowly. "Ratchet and Sideswipe are his proper care givers, and his twin resides with them."

Hook looked up confused. "He has a twin?" He looked back at Warpath. "A twin?"

"Yes." Sideswipe said calmly. "But Silverbolt isn't altered, his brother's a seeker."

"That's who they were after." Hook shook his head. "A seeker to replace Starscream." He sighed deeply.

"The only reason he got Warpath in the first place was because Silverbolt and the other hatchling got into the ductwork, Warpath was too large to fit." Optimus said slowly.

"I understand that and sympathize with the helpless feeling of your offspring being lost." He said to Sideswipe directly and pulled a small device from a compartment on his upper arm and pressed a few buttons.

The device commanded Warpath's weapons to retract and disarm with a slow whine. This caused Warpath to smack at his armor plates in aggravation. "OPEN!" he demanded of them, but they didn't budge he wasn't in control of his primary defenses anymore. "HOOK! TURN THEM BACK ON!" He demanded but Hook hit another button and the hatchling fell into reboot mode before he could cause more of a fight.

As Warpath's body went Limp Sideswipe skated forward to grab him before he could impact the ground. "I got you." The silver mech said sealing his eyes. "I have you."

"I will help right the wrong I've made, I will help dismantle his weapons, and revert him back." Hook said slowly. "I didn't do all this willingly; his hatchling body is within this shell." He looked at Sideswipe holding the limb body of the tank.

"You'd do that for us?" Sideswipe asked calmly as if shocked. His vents were slowing down in disbelief.

"I would want someone to do it for me were they mine." His hand reached up to Ratbat again giving the mini-con a slow caress.

"You're a Creator?" Optimus asked slowly. "Ratbat's Sire?" He pointed to Ratbat.

"Yes, Soundwave and I had many creations between us." He fumbled his hand up to rub below Ratbat's jaw. "Ratbat was our youngest, so he remained with me aboard the Darksyde, while our oldest Laserbeak, Ravage, Rumble, and Frenzy went with Soundwave."

Optimus nodded slowly considering things for a moment before he spoke. "If you will return Warpath to his former state…" He watched and Bumblebee helped Sideswipe"I have someone who would most likely like to see you." This caused Hook's head to shoot up. Sideswipe gaped but remained silent.

"Sir are you sure you want to do that?" Bumblebee stepped forward, and though he could feel Prime's conviction he had to ask the question.

"Who?" Hook blinked in confusion stepping forward. "Who…" He asked again.

"We're holding Rumble at our base." Optimus said slowly.

"Rumble?" there was a moment of shock in the dark Medic's optics as he took in that statement. "Is he unharmed?" He was filled with panic and relief. He reached up pulling Ratbat down into his arms. "Your brother is alive." He sealed his optics. "Thank Primus." Ratbat chirred out some indistinguishable babble. "Yes yes he can stay with you in your containment box when we get back." Hook laughed softly.

"He is fine, we're keeping him nourished and well cared for." Optimus said slowly. "Though he is feeling just as lost as Warpath is right now, he would not speak to us, we found him in the south western United States, and we believe he was searching for Frenzy at the time."

"Do you know Frenzy's whereabouts?" Hook asked quietly in a mix of relief and fear.

Bumblebee spoke up. "He's offline." He said with a softness that bordered tender, knowing one's offspring had gone offline before that of its creator was always a hard thing, but this Decepticon, Hook, had already lost so many of the others.

Hook nodded slowly as if he was trying to make sense of it all. "Agreed, we shall go back to your…where ever it is you stay…I will help fix the youngling. I will take Rumble back, and the Darksyde will leave Earth's orbit. You will never hear from us again."

"Do I have your word on that?" Optimus asked.

"Yes." Hook looked up "Why don't you all come with us? Get off this rock?"

Bumblebee watched Sideswipe closely, if anyone wanted to leave it would be him. "We cannot." Sideswipe said slowly. "We belong here."

Optimus looked down at him. "This is our home and while the gesture is appreciated. We belong on Earth; for the most part it struggles for the same freedoms that we struggled for. We will protect Earth, it is a caste we all chose, not one we were given." There was no apology in his voice.

"For a librarian Orion you've sure come a long way."

That made Optimus smile softly. "Come we will get this all straightened out, and we will set all of our families right."

Hook drew out two pairs of stasis cuffs. "Let's get the seekers contained first."

"What do you plan to do with them?" Optimus asked firmly.

"I don't want to tell you." Hook said slowly.

"And why not?" Bumblebee asked.

"Because Prime would not approve." Hook took two steps ahead of them holding Ratbat in his arms running his digits over the mini-con's back plates.

Optimus and Bumblebee exchanged looks before turning to help Sideswipe get Warpath off the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue:<strong>

**With the Darksyde refitted, Thundercracker and Skywarp in the brig in stasis; we can finally say things are falling into place. It's been two weeks, and everything is righting itself the way it should be. Warpath is once again in his small shell, and Silverbolt has never been so happy to see him.**

**It was touching really when we returned with Warpath's body, how Ratchet reacted. He had not said anything, he merely pulled Sideswipe into his arms and they just stood there holding Silverbolt together. It was touching, and it made their unit stronger as a whole. Once Warpath was brought back online in his little body, he seemed more like himself. A memory core flush will do that.**

**As for us, well Prime and I; we're bonded. We're happy to be here, on earth, taking care of business, taking care of our home.**

**I'm leaned back on a crate against a hanger wall. Sam's standing at my side on the crate leaning on my leg. "They're having a blast."**

**"Yeah." I state slowly "Ratchet installed all those nerf guns on their frames, integrated their dart chambers to hold the darts in their upper arms." I nodded. "I am just glad they're having fun." I rumbled softly, it's a bad habit I can't seem to quit.**

**"What's Warpath got there?" Sam asked folding his arms over his chest.**

**A quick sensor scan and I smile. "Water balloons." Sam laughed and we watched the four foot tall maroon mechling hobble out with his large bucket. Three soldiers followed in shorts and ball caps carrying more buckets.**

**"Oh I'm so in this." Sam said pulling off his shirt setting it beside me. Something struck me since Sam's been back from New York.**

**"Sam?"**

**"Yea Bee, what's up?" He froze looking back at me with curious eyes.**

**"What did you find in New York City?"**

**He looks at me like he can't tell me right now. "Not a lot." He admits and moves out into the yard to grab one of the buckets and start tossing water balloons at the hatchlings.**

**I know two things from his response, one he'll tell me later because he can't say anything now. And two that they did find something, but he's not at liberty to admit it.**

**Optimus appears from behind the hanger and turns to me coming to sit beside me on another large metal crate. We press together slowly arms touching and fingers fumbling. My partner looks at me with a smile and I can't help but return it. "It was a good meeting." I offer. "Thank you for the complement."**

**"I don't intend to tell them you can hear my thoughts." Optimus shook his head then chuckled as he looked at me. "And you're welcome, you are an exceptional combatant."**

**"Thank you." I reply softly my fully repaired antenna stand on my head as I look down. Percy is crawling up my leg to stand on my leg.**

**"Creator look!"**

**He's holding a balloon at me; it's bight green and filled with water. "I see that …what are your intentions with your small water bomb?" I smile leaning down closer to him.**

**Percy smiled at me and before I could blink it was spattered in my optics. "Perceptor!" Optimus was laughing, and I was trying to get the small rubber piece off my right optic.**

**I felt more than saw Percy Jump from me to Prime and turn lowering his arm as his cannon mount transformed from his arm and foam darts flew down at Warpath who returned dart fire.**

**Pulling the small piece of rubber free I discarded it on the edge of the crate and blinked a few times to clear the water from the optic lens. My optic ducts opened and filtered Energon cleared my lenses.**

**Percy jumped down and I shook my head and chuckled softly. "It is so great to see them enjoying themselves." Optimus took my hand and I smiled up at him. "It's a good day."**

**"Primus…" He sighed leaning back against the hanger optics closed. "I have to agree." We would sit there for hours watching the hatchlings play, all was right with them, and thus by transition, all was right with us.**

**I looked around myself, and find suddenly the darkness that had surrounded us for so long was parting, it was drifting away like wakes in water. As I look at my fellow warriors; my brothers, my family I know one thing for certain. Everything has changed. **

**The end...  
><strong>


End file.
